125th Hunger Games: Islands
by GeorgeMellark6
Summary: What if there was no rebellion from Katniss and Peeta? What if the Hunger Games carried on? In this special year, 24 children will be chosen to take part in the 5th Quarter Quell. Who will emerge victorious?
1. Prologue

_***SYOT* This is my first HG and I have a whole plan sorted. I don't need anymore tributes as they are all filled up.**_

"Hello, and welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games," boomed the egotistical maniac, also known as the President of Panem, "and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!"

125 years ago, there was an uprising in what used to be known as America. 13 districts fought against the Capitol, but when District 13 was apparently destroyed, all hope was lost and the Capitol won. To punish the districts for the uprising, the Capitol created a competition for children aged between 12 and 18. 1 boy and 1 girl, from the twelve districts, would be chosen to take part in a brutal competition known as the Hunger Games. They would learn the ways of survival and then they would enter a well-designed arena where they will fight to the death. These arenas can be anything, from a hot and barren wasteland, to an ocean with not a single piece of land for miles. The rules: kill or be killed. It's as simple as that.

This year, however, is a special year because this specific Hunger Games is a Quarter Quell. A Quarter Quell takes place every 25 years and this gives game-makers a chance to spruce things up in the competition. Each year, the Head Game-maker will pick a slip out of a bowl and on that slip will decide the Quarter Quell for that year.

Past Quarter Quells have included:  
1st) The citizens of each district get to vote who goes into the arena, instead of getting reaped.  
2nd) Twice as many tributes were chosen to go into the arena  
3rd) Past victors would be chosen to go back into the arena  
4th) Each tribute would have a chip put into their body. In the arena, every 12 hours, one tribute's chip would detonate, killing the tribute.

"For this year's Quarter Quell," echoed the President over the hushed crowd of Capitolites, "there will be an island for each district located around the Cornucopia. Each tribute pair will be designated to their own district island and will have supplies suited to their district. If either of the tribute pair should die, the island will sink into deadly Quicksand. There will be paths leading to each island and to the Cornucopia. One tribute will go to the Cornucopia, while the other goes to the island. That will be all."


	2. District 1 Reaping

**Thank you everyone for the tributes! I still need the males for 3, 5, 7 and 9 (how "odd") and the females for 5 and 11. The tribute form is on my last chapter so please PM them to me and I will have more chapters up soon. Thank you again!**

* * *

**Hadley Rymerse, 16**

"Oi! Hadley, get down here, NOW!"

Oh brilliant, mother's up. Trust me, this is one of her good days. She has never liked me. Ever since my older sister volunteered for the Hunger Games and never came back, mother's never been the same since. She must have thought that I'd do the same so she stopped being a mother to me and decided to treat me like an annoying house-mate. She got one thing right - that I'd volunteer. You see, My best friend, Grayson, and I have been planning on volunteering together since we were very young as both of our older siblings were killed in the games.

We decided to volunteer this year, even though we're 16, because it's a Quarter Quell and this is the only chance I'll ever get to be in a Quarter Quell. It's so exciting!

"Get down here, Hadley! It's reaping day and you don't want to be late! You know what happened to our next door neighbour when he was late." - He was taken to a room in the Justice Building and was never seen again. Rumours went around quickly saying he had either been killed or had become an avox. Either way, it doesn't matter. I never liked him anyway.

I sort my own clothes out, wash, dress, braid my hair into two plaits, then walk down to the town centre to sign in, and wait. I see Grayson signing in a few feet from me and give him a wink to remind him of our plan today. He winks back - he remembers. I go into the 16 year old section. In front of me I can see the 12 year olds crying already. Wimps. Anyway, they don't have to worry, I'll be going up anyway, no matter who is chosen. I guess in this sense, I'll be saving the person who gets reaped. That will make me look like a nice person. Anything to get sponsors, I guess. I've already started thinking about my plans for the games.

The escort walks onto the stage and introduces herself as Crystal High. Fancy name. She shows the video to remind us of why the Hunger Games was created. Boring... Can you just get to the reapings? She walks over to the bowl with all the female slips in and I can't wait until I can shout "I volunteer!" She calls out the name: Talia Namor.

"I volunteer," I shout at the top of my voice. I walk up to the stage with a big grin on my face.

"Oh goodie," sang Crystal, "a volunteer! And what's your name, dear?"  
"My name is Hadley Rymerse and I'm 16 years old," I beam, giving a quick glance to Grayson. He'd better keep his end of the deal.

* * *

**Grayson Aspen, 16**

"Right, let's choose who will be representing District One for the boys," says Crystal. She is wearing everything green. Green dress, green shoes, green gloves, and the brightest, bubbly, green hair an escort has ever worn. She looks like a huge, green blob. When she walks, her hair doesn't help to prove this idea. She walks over to the bowl, picks out a slip and reads: "Thomas Small."

"I volunteer!" Two voices shout at the same time. Me and a 17 year old. No 18 year olds? Really?

"Ooh, two volunteers," says Crystal, "this means that you two will have to fight it out until one gives up and allows for the other to be tribute."

I steal the first 2 punches. One in the gut, then when he's bending over, one in the face. As he's regaining balance I give him a boot in the leg. However, his balance is so unsteady that he falls out of the way. This makes him fall over, but not before bringing me down with him. We squabble on the floor for about 2 minutes. He manages to land a punch right into my throat and I am gasping for air. He's not going to win. As he's bringing his arm down for another punch, I grab his arm, punch the elbow, and next thing I know, his elbow is bending the wrong way. He doesn't notice because of the adrenaline but it has instantly made him weak so I push him off me. The only reason he realises his arms is broken is because he tries to get up by pushing himself up off the ground. He cries out in agony and hits the floor with a loud _thud!_ He looks at his arm and it's turned every colour in the rainbow. Most notably purple and yellow from the bruising. His mouth opens to a perfect 'O' and slumps to the floor. I guess this means he forfeits as Peacekeepers are dragging him away. He's out cold. I practically run to the stage and quickly give Hadley a hug before being dragged to the other side of the stage by Crystal.

"2 volunteers, why am I not surprised?" she says, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "What's your name, young man?" she requested.  
"Grayson Aspen and I'm 16 years old. I will bring pride and joy to District One for this Quarter Quell!"

Hadley and I are taken to the Justice Building to wait for family and friends to say goodbye. I don't really have any friends except Hadley and both my parents died just last year. My other brother is 22 and he managed to move to the Capitol somehow. I guess the Capitolites saw something in him and asked him to move there. This only happens in the most extreme cases. The door opens and my teacher walks in. I forgot about her. She was the only teacher who had hope for me so I guess she's upset that I volunteered. She tells me to be careful and try to come back. Each tribute has the option of having a tribute token to remind them of home and she gives me a pen. She explains I can do some writing in the Games if I ever get bored. She can't give me paper because she can only give me one thing so I figure I can use leaves. Before she leaves, she tells me to try and come back again. Maybe I can. She leaves and I'm left alone until I'm told it's time to go.


	3. District 2 Reaping

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a tribute! I now have all the tributes sorted and once I finish the reapings, I will put up a poll so you can choose your 3 favourite tributes. Choose wisely as the more votes a tribute has, the more chance they have of going further. I'm on Easter holidays after next week and am off for two weeks so there should be more chapters up as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Cardamon Mason, 15**

"You can't volunteer this year," cries mother as she's sorting out my reaping clothes, "you're only 15. At least wait another year or two."

"No, I need to do this. I need to prove to myself that I can do this. Also, Jimmy is ill and he needs Capitol care. If I don't do this, he will die." I may only be 15 but I know I can win the games this year. Plus, it's a Quarter Quell and I will never have the chance to compete in them again. This year is going to be great. My brother will be looked after, we will be living in the victor's house along with my best friend from a few years ago and I will forever be remembered as Cardamon Mason, the winner of the 125th Hunger Games and the 5th Quarter Quell!

I go to my room to dress and sort my hair out. I need to look good for the cameras if I'm going to volunteer in front of Panem. I put my hair into a single braid then go downstairs for breakfast. I say goodbye to my brother and promise him I will come back with Capitol treatment for him. I know we'll be fine. I step out of the house and walk to the signing in desk.

Before I get there, I bump into my best friends. The only reason we get on is because we all use the training centre and we're all allowed to volunteer. I sign in with them and walk over to the 15 year old section. No-one is crying this year. Something's up...

The escort walks out and I don't even bother to learn her name. She reminds us of the reason the Hunger Games was created and I zone out until my friend nudges me to tell me she's about to choose the lucky girl. It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going up anyway. "Sophie -"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout at the top of my voice. Yes! I was the first to say it. I realise I just saved one of my friends. What a coincidence. I walk up to the stage with a great, big smile on my face. I'm representing District Two in the 125th annual Hunger Games and the 5th Quarter Quell. This is a proud day to be me. Once I'm on stage, I get asked the usual question.

"And what's your name?" the escort asks.

"Cardamon Mason and I am 15 years old," I say, almost fainting from excitement, "and I am going to win this year's Hunger Games and make myself known." She walks over to the boy's bowl and picks out a slip.

* * *

**Ratchet Binch, 18**

"Ratchet Binch," calls out the escort. Yes, I'm in! I took out so much tesserae the past few years to get in. Plus, it's a Quarter Quell. Is there anything better? As I walk down the aisle to the stage, I stare at the rest of the boys to put them off volunteering in my place.

"I volunteer!" Idiot. Who does he think he is, trying to take my chance at being famous.

"No! I'm not letting him volunteer. I want to be the tribute. I volunteer too, then." I cry, no-one's taking away my glory.

"How exciting, two volunteers!" Squeals the escort, "let's spruce things up a bit this year. Instead of having a fight until one surrenders, let's have a fight to the death. When I say "go", you two will fight to the death and the winner will go into the games. This will be preparation for one of you."

Seems fair enough.

"GO!"

He starts running towards me and I duck as soon as he tries to strike me. I throw him onto his back and throw myself on top of him. I land several punches onto his face to the point where his nose is streaming with blood. He flicks his head up and headbutts me right in the mouth. I can feel blood pouring out of my gums and I spit out the teeth knocked out of my gums. We hold each other by the throat and he pushes me over so now he's on top of me. I put both my fingers on his Adam's apple and press up. He instantly lets go and starts clutching his throat, trying to breathe, but he can't. His throat is swelling, completely blocking his airway. He's still. I imagine the canon when someone dies in the Games going off. He shouldn't have volunteered otherwise this wouldn't have happened. It's his fault. I walk up to the stage and keep a straight face. Any sign of emotion instantly lowers my overall rating. I'm given a different question from the escort because she obviously knows my name.

"Congratulations Ratchet, how are you feeling right now?" I don't answer. Anything I say will affect my rating so saying nothing will make me seem determined, which may even make my rating higher. You never know. I look over to my dad. There's a tear rolling down his cheek. He never wanted me to do this as we have an unbreakable bond between us.

"I'm going to win," I mouth to him. He struggles to give me a smile and that's the last thing I see before I am taken into the Justice Building. My dad, along with my 5 year old sister walks into the room and my sister runs to give me a hug.

"Bye Ratchet," she says with her angelical voice, "see you in two weeks." She has no idea what's about to happen. She just thinks the Hunger Games is just a silly little competition and that everybody gets out. Bless her.

"Just try to win. Stay with the Careers and kill them off in the middle of the night. They won't know anything and you'll be able to win. Please just come home." Does he think it's going to be that easy? They are escorted out of the room and my girlfriend bursts in.

"Why did you kill him? He could have gone in instead of you! Now you've got more chance of dying!" she cries frantically, about to pass out.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm going to come home. In two weeks, you'll be the girlfriend of the winner of the 5th Quarter Quell. Doesn't that sound amazing?" I ask, wiping away her waterfalls of tears.

"I just don't want you getting hurt," she wimpers.

"I'll be fine." As I say that, she is escorted out of the room and I'm left alone, waiting until my partner is finished with her family and friends.


	4. District 3 Reaping

**I've had amazing, helpful reviews so far and it's really helped me with other tributes. I realised the reapings may start getting boring after about the 6th so from 7 to 12 I will be talking about their train rides - obviously explaining their reapings. Keep following and more chapters will be up as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Wren Vinness, 14**

I can't sleep at all. I know if I close my eyes, I will see red… just red. Tomorrow is reaping day, which means one unlucky person will be chosen to fight to the death, or in District 3's case, just wait for death to come to you. District 3 hasn't won the Hunger Games for over 25 years. We've never won a Quarter Quell and I doubt we ever will, really. The worst part of it is, this year; you have to rely on your partner to keep the island afloat. Once one of you dies, the island will sink. I guess one good thing from this is the island will only sink after the canon has fired. This will be effective for the bloodbath as the canons don't fire until a couple hours after the bloodbath has finished, giving time for the partner to escape the island.

I am dreading the reaping. I know there aren't many slips with my name on but there is always the chance my name will be picked. I've got three mandatory slips in there because I'm 14 but I've taken out a few tesserae in those three years which will widen my chances of getting reaped. I'm so scared. What if I am actually reaped? I guess I never considered what would happen next. I'd have to train with career tributes – and there are bound to be loads this year as it's a Quarter Quell, I'd have to have an interview in front of Panem and I'd have to kill. That last thought brings tears to my eyes. Why do we have to kill each other? Wouldn't it be easier just to execute us?

Before I know it, the Sun is shining through my windows. I have no curtains, meaning my alarm clock is the Sun. It shines directly into my eyes. I guess the plus side is that I'm never late to school because of it. I get up and have a wash. I cover up my tears with the water. I change into my reaping clothes then go and have breakfast. I may as well be getting served my last district meal.

After breakfast, I kiss my mum goodbye and walk to the signing in desk. Once I'm signed in, I walk over to the 14 year old section. There are so many crying girls next to me. If the escort doesn't arrive soon, I may start crying myself. As I'm thinking that, the escort comes out. Phew! She's so ugly! Especially for the Capitol's standards, although I've never been there, so how can I know what the fashion is? Either way, I'm repulsed. She drones on about the history of Panem. Boring… She finally announces it's time to choose the girl to represent District 3 for this year's Hunger Games. I can feel every girl tensing up. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. But I feel like a knife's been stabbed in my heart after what happens next.

"Wren Vinness," calls the escort. It's me. No. No, no, no. It can't be. My name's only been put in there a few times. I'm frozen. My body won't allow me to move and I agree with it. An aisle is formed right in front of me as girls let me walk to the stage. I see Peacekeepers walk over to me and I realise I have to go with them. There's no other choice. I walk with them up to the stage and stand by the microphone. I feel one tear roll down my face. "Congratulations, Wren. Right, let's choose the boy."

* * *

**Jiffit Skeeter, 14**

"The lucky boy representing District 3 in this year's Hunger Games is..." I must have blacked out. I didn't even hear who it was. I look to the stage and no-one's there. How peculiar. I budge my mate and ask him who was called.

He looks at me with tears rolling down his face. It must have been one of our friends. He breaks down, but not before attempting to point at me. My heart feels like it's dropped below the ground. It can't be me. I look around and everyone's staring at me. My name's only been in there three times because it's mandatory. I haven't taken out any tesserae so how could it be me? I feel like I'm going to throw up everything I've eaten, ever.

I'm escorted to the stage and am turned to face the crowd. I can't see any of them because the Sun is directly in my eyes. Thank goodness. I don't think I could stand looking at anyone right now, especially my parents.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 125th annual Hunger Games! Wren Viness and Jiffit Skeeter." I'm taken into a room in the Justice Building and that when it all hits me. I've just been reaped for the Hunger Games. I've just been given a time limit for the rest of my life. I'll be dead within 3 weeks. I'll never see my family again. I'll never get to have my first kiss. I'll never get to - Blecch! I knew I would throw up sooner or later. Lucky I didn't do it in front of Panem.

The door bursts open and I'm instantly covered in four pairs of arms. My mother, father, and my two older brothers are here to say goodbye. While my dad's asking for a peacekeeper to clean up the mess I've made, my mother is pretty much strangling me and won't let go. She's crying so much that she can't speak. Even my brothers are trying to hold back tears. We don't say much because we're all crying. The peacekeeper comes in struggling to tell my family time's up.

"I really hope you win, kid," he says with a trembling lip, "this is my first year as peacekeeper and it's so hard. I'm rooting for you, kid." How nice. This actually gives me hope.

My friend walks in crying. He's set me off again. I tell him I'll come back and share my winner's privileges with him. He nods in agreement, then is told to leave. I'm alone, now, just waiting for my end.


	5. District 4 Reaping

**Hi everyone, thank you for all the reviews. They've been so helpful so please send me more :) I've been struggling to get names for Escorts so please send me an escort for any district. The list of available districts is on my profile.**

* * *

**Veronika Slaton, 14**

"V, get up. You're late," cries mother.

Oh crap. It's Reaping Day and I'm going to be late. I've never over slept before, even when I was ill, I was still up for work. Shame, we never get time off if we're ill. It's work 'till you die these days. I've heard that if you're late, you get executed. No-one I know has been executed and I'm hoping the whole thing isn't true. I get up, change into my already-laid-out reaping clothes - thanks mum, and rush downstairs. I cram a bread roll into my mouth and before I head out the door, I give my mum a kiss on the forehead.

"See you in a bit, mum," I give her a smile and I'm out of the door, like a fox getting frightened and running away. On the way over to the signing-in desk, I stop in my tacks. The fact that I may get reaped slaps me around the face. I consider what might happen if I'm actually reaped. Would somebody volunteer to take my place? District Four usually have at least one volunteer per year. Maybe I will get reaped... I've taken out a number of tesserae for the past few years, adding on to my three mandatory slips. There may be an actual chance I have to go in the games. I didn't even say goodbye to my younger sister, she was already out the house before I even woke up. All I said to my mother was "see you in a bit," how pathetic. I feel so bad. Although, I may not get reaped. I can't get my hopes up but I really hope the odds are in my favour.

I get to the signing-in desk and the peacekeeper pricks my finger. Ouch! I spot my 12 year old sister cradling her best friend. I really hope neither of them get reaped. I love them both so much, even her friend is like a sister to me. I go to the 14 year old section and talk to some crying girls before the escort comes out. Thalia Aldjoy, her name is. I swear, no-one in the Capitol has the same first name. They're all so weird, anyway. I can say the same about their looks, as well. She looks like the Capitol threw up a rainbow and poured it all over her. Disgusting, I know, but it's the closest thing to describe her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the choosing of the two tributes representing District 4 in the 125th annual Hunger Games," her high voice squealed, "and may the odds be ever in your favour." Like I haven't heard _that_ phrase before. "Now, we all know this year will be very exciting so, let's change the order for the choosing of the tributes. Is there anybody, in the girls, who would like to volunteer this year?" Wow, that's new. Maybe someone will volunteer and I won't even get reaped. There's no answer. Brilliant. Thalia walks over to the female bowl and reads out a name. "Veronika Slaton."

I can't seem to move. What's wrong? I've just been reaped, that's what's wrong. I'm going into the Hunger Games, and I'm going to die. I hear a scream and look over, my sister is telling me not to go. "I have to go! Run to mum and go home. I don't want you to see me like this," and as I say this, my best friend picks her up and takes her away. This day is just getting worse and I'm not seeing it getting any better.

* * *

**Reggie Elliam, 18**

Right, today is Reaping Day and I feel like I'm going to throw up. The look of the escort doesn't help, either. She's just picked the girl: Veronika Slaton. Good luck to her, she's only 14, bless her. She decided to change things around for the girls as it's a Quarter Quell and she's doing the same for us. She asks for volunteers and, again, there aren't any. The look on her disappointed face makes me laugh internally. She seems really embarrassed.

Before what looks like her about to cry, Thalia goes over to the male's bowl and picks out a slip. "Raff Keene," she booms, "where are you Raff?" A little 12 year old boy steps onto the stage. Before I can contain myself, I do something I instantly regret.

"I volunteer!" What have I just done?

"I asked for volunteers beforehand but no-one replied," answers Thalia.

"I know, but I don't believe a 12 year old boy should deserve to be put up against people older than him in an arena where people fight to the death. It's inhumane," I shout, making sure the whole district can hear. I'm so happy I've got that off my shoulders. The Peacekeepers and Capitolites look shocked - so they should be. I'm one of the only one's to take a stand against the Capitol. Although, looking back, everyone who did take a stand was executed. I go up on stage and Thalia goes to the microphone.

"What's your name?" she hisses, I've annoyed her. Great... Just what I need, an escort who hates me, who is supposed to help me through the games.

"Reggie Elliam," I say, in a very clear voice, so everyone can learn my name. I stand proud after what I said. I want to make an impression on Panem. Who knows? Maybe the odds will be in my favour this year.

"Ladies and gentleman, your tributes this year: Veronika Slaton and... Reggie Elliam," she mumbles the last part. Surprised? No.

I'm escorted to the Justice Building and wait in the room. My parents walk in first. There's smiles on their faces. What's up? It turns out they're proud of my stand against the Games. They said it makes me look tough, and will intimidate others. That is true, I guess. They tell me to stay strong and don't look weak. No pressure. My parents leave without even shedding a tear. I wait to be escorted to the train but I'm disturbed by the door opening again. Who could this be? I don't really have any friends and I don't keep in touch with any family members. I look and it's a young couple. I don't recognise them.

"Reggie? We are Raff's parents," the woman says, what's she doing here? "I wanted to thank you for taking Raff's place. We are forever in your family's debt. We will do what we can to get you through the games and get you home. Your stand against the Capitol was influential. Thank you so much!" With that, she leaves without saying another word. The man gives me a smile. I feel better now, knowing I have sponsors. Maybe this will be my year. Maybe I'll come home.


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Thank you so much for your reviews, guys! I just need 3 more escorts for Districts 10, 11 and 12. How are you liking the tributes so far? PM if there's anything you like to know. I'm on Easter Holidays right now so I should have several chapters up by the end of these two weeks. Keep reading, reviewing and following :)**

* * *

**Bianca Calder, 18**

I wake up a bit later than usual. I guess it's because I don't have work today. Instead, we have the "dreaded" Reaping Day. I don't see why people call it "dreaded" because it's interesting to find out who will be representing our district in the Hunger Games. Although, tributes from District 5 almost never come back alive. We are in the bottom three for the least victors from their district, along with Districts 11 and 12.

Anyway, I have a good feeling about this year's Reaping. Mainly because, no matter what, I'm going to be on that stage, getting ready to compete in this year's Hunger Games. My grandfather won the 82nd Games and trained my parents until I was born. When I was around six, my grandfather started training me for the games after school and after work as I got older. He told me once I was eligible to compete in the Games, I would be prepared. It's true. I've always felt confident in competing but I never volunteered. I always had something in the back of my head saying I wasn't ready yet. Maybe I wasn't quite ready. This year, as it's my last year and it's a Quarter Quell, I told my whole family I would volunteer. We already had a big discussion over it a couple of nights previously and there were tears but I told them I knew I would come back home. We already live in the Victor's Village and who knows? Maybe we could get two houses here.

I get changed and head downstairs to greet my family who, of course, are in tears. They tell me I mustn't go but I tell them I have to. Plus, it's probably the only bit of adventure I'll ever have in my life. There's obviously the chance I'll die but I have to take that risk. I finish off my breakfast and head out the door to the town centre to sign in and, more importantly, volunteer. Luckily, I only live a short walk away from the town centre.

No-one knows of my plan except my family. Not even my best friends. I get to the sign in desk and walk over to the 18 year old section. I turn to my friend. I smile and give her a wink and she breaks down in tears. She's caught on. She must have no hope in me. The escort comes out and introduces herself as Emma Lyron. Not as fancy as most Capitol names but she's still my escort. She reminds us of the rebellion 125 years ago. Yadda, yadda, yadda and then it's the Reaping. Finally.

"Congratulations to Jessica Hemsworth for being our tribute for -"

"I volunteer!" Before she even gets to finish the sentence, I cry out what I've been dying to say for the past 12 years. I'm so excited! I walk up to the stage and I catch the 13 year old girl looking at me and she mouths the words "thank you" towards me. How sweet. I get on the stage and see a shocked Emma staring at me. It's like I've committed a sin, volunteering.

"District Five's first volunteer for over 40 years! Wow! Congratulations to..." She looks at me, waiting for me to tell her my name.

"Bianca Calder," I say with a huge grin on my face.

"To Bianca Calder, the female tribute for this year's Hunger Games!" She finishes. She walks over to the boy's bowl.

* * *

**Killian Edwards, 18**

I cross my fingers, begging not to be called out. I've had to take out a few tesserae otherwise my family would have starved. Please, don't call out my name. Please. She's just called out the girl. Wait. A volunteer? You must be joking. We haven't had a volunteer in over 40 years. I know that because there is a wall in the town center with a list of all the volunteers and victors and there have only been a handful of both. Her name is Bianca Calder. Calder. I know that name. That's right; her grandfather was the victor for the 82nd Games. Now I'm not surprised she volunteered. Emma walks over to the boy's bowl. I'm literally sweating from terror.

"Congratulations to Killian Edwards!"

"No!" I scream, before I think I scream and every eye in District Five is fixed upon me. I had one year left. Just one year, and this is the year I get called out. I can't hold back the tears. I get carried to the stage like a little baby by a peacekeeper. How embarrassing. I'm on stage and everyone is looking at me. I hope someone shouts the words I've wanted to hear since my name was called out "I volunteer," but no-one says it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for District Five, for this year's Hunger Games and the 5th Quarter Quell, Bianca Calder and Killian Edwards."

Not even one clap. Not that I'm surprised. I get taken to the Justice Building and wait for my family to arrive. Within minutes, the door bursts open and my whole family of eight start giving me advice on what to do in the games. Eight voices at once is really not a nice sound so I tell them to be quiet. Once they're all quiet, they all burst into tears. I'm especially sad for dad. I was meant to follow his footsteps and join his business. We spend the majority of the duration crying and only stop when dad puts his hand on my shoulder and tells me something I have to smile at.

"I'm proud of you, son." This is a bittersweet moment. On one hand, it's great that my dad is proud of me. On the other hand, he's saying it as if he's never going to see me again. Maybe I'm right; maybe I'll never see my family again. How will my family cope without me? Before I can reply, I'm interrupted by the peacekeeper telling us time is up. Already? My family go and I'm on my own. Was that really the last time I'd ever see them? I rush to the door and try to hunt down my parents but I'm stopped by a peacekeeper and I'm knocked to the floor. I'm completely out cold.


	7. District 6 Reaping

**So 6 out of the 12 Districts are done. I've decided that the next 6 will be the train rides, just to speed things up a bit. They will obviously explain their reapings. Overall, we have 11 volunteers for this year's games. You've seen 6 so far. I still need escorts for 10, 11 and 12 so please keep sending them :) Thank you for reading and reviewing and please carry on with them :)**

* * *

**Kim Zadell, 17**

"Come on, Dan, we're going to be late," I call to my annoying twin brother.

"Okay, okay, I'll be down in a minute," he replies. What's taking him so long? Stereotypes say girls take longer than guys to get ready. Evidently, this isn't true. I just want to get this stupid day over and done with. Reaping Day is one of the worst days of my life. Mainly because I get on with more or less everyone, so I have a lot of friends. That's the good part. The bad part is this means I usually know the person going off to their death. I can't go a single Reaping Day without crying. This whole event is just wrong. Making kids fight to the death just for people's entertainment? It's just wrong. There is nothing right about it. The only reason it started was because of the rebellion 125 years ago but is making children murder really the way to punish us?

Dan's finally downstairs and he stuffs a bread roll into his fat gob before giving mum and dad a hug and walking out the door with me. We have to walk about an hour to the town centre so we have to leave early. We're about five minutes behind schedule because Mr Fussy couldn't decide what to wear, so we pick up the pace a bit. On the way, we discuss who could get reaped. Dan seems to think a boy in the year above us will get reaped because he apparently always goes on about how much tesserae he's had to take out. I think a girl in my year will get reaped as well. I know her family are one of the poorest in the District and it's obvious she's taken out loads of tesserae. I ask him what would happen if one of us were to get reaped because neither of us can volunteer for each other. Dan hadn't considered that. No-one ever volunteers in District 6. We walk in silence for the rest of the journey. We get to the town centre and I sign in with my brother. I don't feel too nervous this year because I haven't taken out much tesserae and Dan and I agreed to take out tesserae one at a time. When he takes out some, then I will the next time, so we get equal amounts of slips put into the bowl, instead of him having loads of slips and me just having the mandatory amount. It seems fair as Dan and I have similar odds of going in.

I go to the 17 year old section and stand there, waiting. Waiting to find out which one of my friends is going off to their death this year. This year will be especially difficult because it's a Quarter Quell, meaning the person that's reaped will probably have a gruesome death. Last year's girl died in such a gruesome way, I can still see it to this day. The boy from District Two slashed his knife right across her face but she was still breathing, barely. You could genuinely feel the slash go right across your face. I looked over to other people stroking their faces along the slash line. When the boy realised she was still breathing, he decided to torture her. He cut off the rest of her nose, scooped out an eye; cut off all her fingers then pierced her brain with the knife, as slowly as possible, until the cannon sounded. Fortunately, the boy was too engrossed with what he was doing to realise the boy from our District was right behind him and stabbed the boy from Two, right in the back, paralysing him. He took the knife out and left him for dead. That's what happens when you get carried away.

The escort for our District walks onto the stage and introduces herself before giving us the boring presentation on how the rebellion caused the Hunger Games to begin and how it's all our fault. Why would we start a rebellion if there was no reason to? It was the Capitol's fault. Before I get into a mental argument, I'm interrupted by the escort, whose name I learn is Regina Swan, telling us it's time for the girl to be chosen. Already a tear is rolling down my cheek. Good luck to the person chosen.

"Kim Zadell," she reads. More and more tears are rolling down my cheeks to the point where I'm almost blinded. I've just been reaped. How could this happen? I walk to the stage and face the audience, not that I can see them from my eyes, filled with tears, as if the whole world, and all of it's beauty, had come to an end. I stand there, waiting. Waiting for death, that's all I can do now. I should still be in the audience and one of my friends should be here instead of me. That's how it's always been. I've never liked it but I'd rather be in that situation than this one.

* * *

**Dan Zadell, 17**

"NO! KIM!" I'm literally screaming to the point where my throat feels like it's on fire. My sister's just been reaped and I can't control my feelings. I shout out and everyone is looking at me. I don't care about that, I just care about Kim. Why her? Why did she have to get reaped? She only had two more years left before she was able to forget about the games. There's nothing I can do except wait for the boy to get reaped and see her go to her death. Maybe she could win. There are so many thoughts rushing through my head that I don't even realise the escort about to read the boy's name. I feel so faint. I'm wobbling around and I can't stand still.

"Dan Zadell," she says. I hear the name and the fainting feeling comes back and hits me on the head. I hit the floor with an almighty "thud" and I'm out.

_I'm back in my house with my sister by my side. I look around. This isn't my house. This is my friend's house. This is impossible. He's dead. He died in the Games two years ago. What's happening? He goes into the garden and Kim and I follow him. I'm not controlling my body, this doesn't feel good. We all look up to see a tree with slats of wood around it. A tree-house I remember now, this is when we went over to his house to see his new tree-house he and his dad built. We climb into it but no-one had considered how much weight it could hold. I hear creaking and I look over to Kim. We lock eyes and we all go down, straight down to the ground. I look over to my friend to see his arm broken. His arm was never the same after that incident. I look over to the door to the house to see his parents rushing over to look after him, completely ignoring Kim and I, so we just walk out and go home. Luckily, we only had a few bruises._

I wake up to an empty room with pictures of past Mayors and victors all around. I'm in the Justice Building. I must have been reaped. I have no recollection of the past couple of hours. All I remember is Kim being reaped. Oh no, have I been reaped, too? The door swings open and both my parents walk in. They're crying waterfalls, they must have talked to Kim already.

"Have I been reaped?" I have to ask. My parents can't say anything. They nod and I join them in the choir of weeping. When will this bad luck come to an end? I guess when I die. I've got no chance in the games. I'm dead once I step foot in the arena. My parents tell me I'll be fine. They tell me to look after Kim and get her home, even if it means giving my life for her. Thank you very much mum and dad. Very motivating. Kim's always been the favourite of the family. She's cute, smart, nice, funny and generally a show off. I can't say that about her. Even though she's annoying, she's still my sister and my best friend. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't it have just been me instead of both of us? At least then my parents will still have one kid to carry on their business. Whatever happens, I will make sure Kim gets home.


	8. District 7 Train Ride

**Hey guys :) I try and update everyday or two to keep you interested. I've started doing the train rides but I'm not sure if they're good enough. Please review giving your opinions on this change. I'm not putting too much detail into the train rides as I want to focus on the games and interviews :) Please review, PM and follow. Plus, I still need the escort for District 12.**

* * *

**Velora Demont, 13**

This is the worst day of my life. I'm being taken away from everything I know and am being thrown into the path of death. The Reaping was the worst of the whole day, predictably. What made it especially worse is the fact that our escort, Carmen Lucia Jones, has a stutter and I could barely hear my name being called. I had a whole life plan sorted. I never really considered being reaped as I'm only 13 and have only had my name put in the bowl twice. Once my name was called out, my life literally flashed before my eyes.

All my memories rushed into my head, good and bad, and I felt like my head was going to explode. One memory that has always stuck with me is when it was Christmas and I saw there wasn't a box for me that year. I was so disappointed. I thought I hadn't been a good girl even though I was sure I was. I turned to my parents but could only see my dad. He was smiling, what's going on? Why would he be smiling at me when I'm sad? I looked around, hoping he'd hidden the present somewhere. Nope. I asked where mother was and he just chuckled. Something's up. Should I be happy or has my dad gone completely psycho? I heard a bleat come from the kitchen and quickly swivelled my head to see mother with a baby goat in her arms. This is what I get for Christmas? A goat? This is the best Christmas ever, I thought to myself. I asked mother how she got him and her reply was that her friend's goat had some babies but they couldn't afford to keep them so they sold them instead of killing. Mum got her for free as she owed a favour. My mother told me I could sell milk the goat, Maisie, produced. All I can remember after that is giving my parents a huge hug and going off to play with the goat.

I came back to reality where my name had just been called and I was already feeling nauseous. I started walking to the stage when I realised I couldn't move. My friend gave me a nudge because she knew how much I was struggling. A tear was rolling down her cheek. I walked over to the stage and once I walked up the stage, I couldn't control my arms as they were shaking so much. I couldn't even hear the name of the boy being called out. I even think we had a volunteer. All I could see was he had black hair and fairly muscular arms. I was taken to the Justice Building and talked to my parents, crying, until time was up.

Now, I'm on the train. I must admit, it's pretty nice. It's like I get one chance to see beauty before I die. I've just seen my family for the last time ever and that thought just makes me break down. I feel a warm sensation on my shoulder. Carmen is holding my shoulder. She's not saying anything because she knows being quiet and letting me vent my feelings is best. She seems nice. She's been an escort for nine years and knows how I feel. She gestures me to sit down at the table. It's so beautiful. The table is a solid oak. I know that because I'm from District Seven, whose main industry is lumber. There is a giant, glass chandelier hanging above the table. The chairs look like thrones for royalty and the food is just gorgeous. Foods of every colour is shining right into my eyes. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple and colours I don't even know the names to. I sit down and stare at the food, trying to name each food. I can only name three, that's how different the Capitol is to the surrounding Districts.

"Well don't just sit there, staring. Eat," Carmen says, giggling, "you need it." That's true. I have a very small body and I only have a bit of muscle due to working in my District. I grab everything that looks appealing and shove it all in my mouth. Carmen starts laughing. I don't care about etiquette, I just care about actually eating. I don't think I've ever had a meal this good. My District partner suddenly walks in, completely dazed.

"Ah, Zahir. Sit down, we've just started eating," says Carmen, beckoning Zahir to sit down.

* * *

**Zahir Ashford, 18**

I instantly regret volunteering. I only did it because my friend was having a laugh, telling me to volunteer. He was obviously joking, but I guess there was something in my mind telling me to actually do it. I know exactly why my mind told me to do it because of my dad. He's never appreciated me and told me I haven't brought pride to the family since mum died. It's just me and him. No family, just us. He hasn't been the same since mum died 6 years ago. I guess he'll never be the same again. He's never said one nice thing to me so being in the Games was the best way to get away from him. I'll most likely die but as long as I'm away from dad, I'm fine. Thankfully, I don't have any siblings to share the burden with.

I join Velora and Carmen at the table and start putting things onto my plate. I've never seen food like this before. It's incredible. Is this what Capitolites eat? That's so unfair. Well, if I'm going to die, I may as well die happy. I have no hope in myself for the Games so I'll just go with the flow. I try and smile at the group while I'm eating but I can't. I feel horrible. I barely eat anything before excusing myself and going to my room. For a train, my room is massive. A huge double bed with a fluffy, blue quilt. Two white pillows stand in front of the sky blue headboard with the names of the 248 past tributes from District Seven, since the Games began. I only recognise a handful of names but what really catches my eye is a male with the last name "Ashford." I remember my dad telling me his dad impregnated his mum at 17 then ran off. Maybe he didn't run away. Maybe he was taken away. I look at the bathroom and it's so fancy, considering I'm only going to be on the train overnight.

I lie on the bed for about an hour. I feel like going to sleep as it's so comfortable and I hadn't had any sleep the night before. Before I actually fall asleep, I force myself out of the bed and go into the carriage where we had our food, earlier. I see the group and greet them as politely as I can. A little wave.

"Just in time, Zahir," Carmen says, "you're just about to meet the past victors and will gain some knowledge on strategies. Sit down." I sit down and the past victors walk in. I don't recognise any of them. They're all very old and there are very few of them. District Seven isn't known for fishing out victors every few years. They all sit down in front of Velora and I and introduce themselves. I only remember Zak's name because it's simple. The rest are very complicated. They tell us how they won their games and the majority was by luck. Not helpful. They tell us to focus on training and not get caught up with the Careers. They also tell us to forget the Cornucopia, to just stay on our island. That makes enough sense.

"But what about supplies?" I ask them.

"Your island will have general District Seven supplies around the island," Zak answers, "there should be an axe and some water around somewhere." What a relief.

After about two hours of discussing tactics with the past victors, we're told to go to bed as we have a big day tomorrow. I already know how the bed feels and I can't wait to get back in there. It's so comfortable. Tomorrow we'll be arriving in the Capitol. This is the first time I've ever actually felt excited for something.


	9. District 8 Train Ride

**I really struggled with this chapter as I had absolutely no influence. I'm really sorry if it doesn't come across very good, I literally made it up on the spot. I know I shouldn't do that. Please review. It only takes a minute and it is really important to me as your reviews will tell me how I can improve my writing. PM me as well. I don't really talk to anyone... Please review/favourite/follow and let me know if there's anything troubling you :)**

* * *

**Adia Reckless, 14**

I knew this would happen. I just knew it. I'm sitting in a soft, ruby red chair, surrounded by drapes of sky-blue curtains, covering the windows. I'm going to have nightmares of this day for the rest of my life, which, by the looks of it, shouldn't be too far down the road. I'll never forget this day, the day that changed my life.

I was standing in the audience, waiting for the escort to arrive. When she arrived, I almost fainted at the sight. What is it with the Capitol and what they wear? She looked like someone had given a baby a paintbrush and let it run wild with it. It's disgusting. Her name is Aria Fitz. She explained why the Hunger Games started and how we deserved it. Rude. You can't blame us for something that happened 125 years ago. She looked around with a sly grin on her face. She has always loved this part. The Reaping. She's been our District escort for as long as I remember and she's always loved seeing who's going to die for the particular year. She loves the Hunger Games and hates the citizens of the Districts, except the Capitol, of course. She actually enjoys watching children die. That's sick!

Just after letting out a snigger, she walked over to the girls bowl. At this point, my heart was beating out of my chest. I felt so nervous. It could be me. She opened the slip right next to the microphone so we could all hear the unfurling of the slip, to put us on edge. Every girl leaned towards the stage to make sure they could hear the name being called out.

"Ahem. Give a round of applause to your female tribute this year: Adia Reckless!" Aria looked around for her. Me. I was the one going off to my death. I slowly walked up to the stage, completely ignoring the cameras as I didn't want them to see my face. They'll see my face when it's time. Even when I was on stage, I kept my hair in front of my face. I could see out to the crowd but no-one could see me. I feel sorry for the other tribute, he seemed terrified, even though he's 18. His hair won't help him in the Games, either. It's bright red. I didn't let anyone see my face and only a few people know what I actually look like.

The worst part of the whole experience was in the Justice Building. I sat there, waiting. My mother burst in with my little sister. They were both crying. My sister has just got to the age where she understands the concept of death. Dad died a few years ago but I can't go a day without thinking of him. I tell my sister to look after mum as she's very weak and I tell my mum the same. Why did I have to get reaped this year? Of all the years, I get reaped when my family need me the most.

I'm on the train now and I can't get out of the chair. The thoughts about earlier today are still processing in my mind and, to be frank, the chair is just so comfortable. My daze is interrupted by my District partner tells me food is ready. Oh my gosh. The food is unbelievable. I've never seen most of these. The bread is the only thing I recognise. I eat as much as I can and I'm stuffed.

* * *

**Aden Hanran, 18**

I stand no chance. I'm up against people who have volunteered. That obviously means they're prepared and they've most likely trained. I walk over to the table and put some food on my plate. As I start eating, I go over what has just happened. I've just been chosen to fight to the death. I only had one year left. One year. My luck just keeps going down the drain, and there won't be a plug to stop it until I die, which should be anytime in the next few weeks.

This was the one day I didn't want to get reaped. I mean, I never want to get reaped but this day was special. This was the day I was going to propose to my girlfriend. The plan was to wait until the Reaping was over then take her to one side and "pop" the question. When that brown-haired girl was reaped, I was so happy. My girlfriend was safe. Forever. She'll never have to go in the games. Everything was going according to plan until:

"... to Aden Hanran!"

What? No. This isn't right. I looked over to check if I heard right. From all the faces pointing towards me, I knew I had heard right. It felt like a punch in the gut. A strong one at that. I guess now I'll never get to tell Jessica I love her and want to marry her. Wait, I remember interviews from past Hunger Games and nearly all of them have included someone mentioning a loved one back home. If I mention Jess, maybe I could get sponsors. Yes. This could work.

While I'm eating, I smile at the thought of possibly getting sponsors. "What's tickled you, Aden?" Aria asks.

"Oh, nothing," I reply. I'm not letting anyone know about this plan until it's foolproof. When I get to dessert, I think back to when I was in the Justice Building. It was horrible. First of all, my mother walked in. There were only tears forming in her eyes. Nothing else. She told me she was very proud of me, as if I was never going to see her again. I hadn't considered that. Never seeing my family again. As I'm eating a tear comes to my eye.

"Now you're crying?" Aria questions, "what's going on?"

"It doesn't matter," I answer. I think back to what happened after my mother left the Justice Building. I sat in my room for about two minutes before Jessica walked in. We both just walked up to each other and cried on each other's shoulders. I told her of my plan to marry her but now all that's a waste as I'm about to die a most-likely gruesome death. She cried even more, struggling to smile, but all that showed was trembling lips. I held her close, promising I'd come back for our wedding. That's my motivation. Jessica.

I finish my food and excuse myself from the table. I go to my bedroom to change into something more comfortable but once I lay on the bed to rest, I practically fall straight asleep. I've never been in a bed so comfortable before. I cuddle up to the pillow and I'm out like a light.


	10. District 9 Train Ride

**Hi guys, I only have three more districts and then it's the chariot rides, then the interviews, then the thing you've been waiting for, the Games! However, I am in need of assistance as I don't have any ideas for the outfits the tributes are going to wear. On my profile, there will be a little form which I would really like you to fill in and PM to me. I can't go any further without your help. It will ask you for the Name (on my profile), the District (also on my profile) and their chariot outfit and their interview outfit. Please PM me once you're done reading this chapter :)**

* * *

**Leanna Gibbs , 15**

This is not how it was meant to be. If that little 12 year old girl was never reaped, I would have never taken her place. I've seen her around the town centre quite often, with her mother. I've seen her at school, as well. She couldn't have gone into the games, especially this year. She'd be ripped to shreds. Probably literally. She seemed so sweet that I couldn't let myself let her go to her death. In that split second of thinking, I volunteered to take her place. I'm such a fool. Now I'm going to die. At least I'll die knowing I saved the place of a young girl. Why am I thinking of death already? I should be trying to think of ways of winning. I'm not going to forget about the Reaping, ever.

I simply gave my mum a hug before leaving the house. I hadn't considered volunteering at the time. "See you in a bit, mum," I said, grabbing an apple before heading out the door. I met up with a bunch of girls from school before going to the signing-in desk. We all gave each other hugs before walking half an hour to the signing-in desk. We got there early as we didn't want to risk being late thanks to someone spreading round rumours saying all kinds of bad things happen to you if you're late.

Once we were settled, the escort walked on stage. I took one glance at her and nearly threw up. She was hideous. I didn't look at her until the actual reaping. She took out a slip. "Sophie Pembrooke," she read. I saw a small, 12 year old girl walk out of the crowd and onto the stage. I recognised her too well and I still don't forgive myself for what I did next.

"I volunteer," I cried. What have I just done? Nothing can change this scenario now. "Look," I started, "these games are just wrong. Sending a 12 year old girl off to kill 18 year old men? How is that even fair? Sophie, and everybody else in Panem, doesn't deserve this torture!" With that, I walked over to Sophie and gave her a hug. I told her she's safe for this year and that she didn't have to worry. I noticed a tear rolling down my cheek. It flowed into the corner of my mouth. It was bitter. As bitter as I feel towards the Capitol and these stupid Games. I walked over to the stage and just stood there.

"And what's your name?" the escort asks, with a bored expression on her face. I guessed she gets those types of stands a lot, watching them on Capitol TV.

"Leanna Gibbs," I replied. I just stood there, waiting for all this to end. I catch a glimpse of my mother and she's clutching onto her friend's arm, silently wailing. Poor mum, I'm her only child left. My older sister went into the games in these same circumstances a few years ago. She was 18 and a 12 year old was reaped. She was very tactical, however, as she joined the Careers, somehow, and managed to kill four out of the five of them in one night. While they were all sleeping and she was on watch, she got a knife and stabbed them all right in the head for quick kills, so they wouldn't wake up. However, she forgot about the cannons that rang out throughout the whole arena. She had to act fast. The last one woke up from the sound of the cannons just before she put a knife in his head and battled her until she died and came third place. She was so close. She could have made it and come back home. Fortunately, her killer was killed. When that Career tribute died, I mentally thanked the victor who killed him.

I waited in the Justice Building until my mother finally barged in through the door, breaking the silence. "How could you do that?" Great. She's angry. The last thing I wanted was for the last moment we have together to be in an argument. I calmed her down after two minutes of ranting on about how I'll just end up like my sister. Brilliant, now she's got her involved. Once I calmed her down, I told her I'd do anything to make sure I'd see her again.

I lay down on my bed, blubbering huge tears onto the pillow. I throw the pillow onto the floor out of anger but just end up crying like a little girl again. Someone knocks on the door. I clear my eyes and allow them to come in. The door opens and it's a man, I think. He has bright orange, spiky hair, bright green eyes and is in a blue jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" I ask, completely confused. He grabs a board and pen, connected by a wire to his belt buckle. He starts writing down something and I just get even more confused.

_My name is Ransa. I am your personal avox. _An avox? I think I've heard of them. Yes, I have. They're people who have disobeyed the capitol in some way and their punishment is to be either executed or made an avox. If I remember correctly, becoming an avox means getting your tongue cut out and forever remaining mute, and serving for the Capitol every day and every night. It think I'd prefer death to be honest. He points to the pillow and picks it up. He takes it away with him and comes back with a new pillow. One without tear stains and rips all over it. That's actually really sweet. I didn't even ask him to do that. I thank him and bid him goodnight. He bows and leaves the room, leaving me on my own. I hit my head on the pillow softly and my head switches off, leaving me to my dreamy thoughts.

* * *

**Jasper Morgenstern, 12**

I can't believe this happened to me. I'm only 12 and I'm being forced to compete in the 125th Hunger Games, also known as the fifth Quarter Quell. I'm being forced to kill others so I can see my family again. I have no chance. I'm a 12 year old, going up against 18 year olds, who have most likely trained for this particular event. I'm sure to die. I know I'm going to die at the bloodbath. All these thoughts bring me to my knees while I'm in my bedroom on the train. I lie down on my bed and try to process what just happened no less than three hours ago.

"Don't worry, dad," I giggled, trying to reassure father, "my name's only been in there three times. Once because I have to and the other two for the tesserae for us. There's a tiny chance I'll be reaped. Don't worry," I repeat, "I'll be back for dinner." Boy, was I delusional. I walked over to the woods to meet up with my friends from school so we could all sign in together. None of us had a smile on our face so I gestured to go and they all followed suit. We walked over, arm over shoulder in some cases, signed in and waited in the 12 year old section. I look at my friend next to me and give him a reassuring smile. "It won't be either of us," I whisper. He replied with a struggled smile.

Obviously, I was feeling very anxious and nervous, but I felt slightly confident as I didn't have many slips in the bowl. When our escort walked out, I didn't know what to think. She had green eyes and green hair with bangs on a plump, round face with very full lips. Her hair was very curly at the bottom. She named herself Alessandra Roland, but told everyone to call her Ales. I don't even think I would be able to pronounce her full name properly. Her dress was very animal-like. She called it cheetah-print (I still don't know what a cheetah is). She started going on about how she hated her job, complaining that she never even wanted it but she had to take it because of family tradition and honour.

She called the girl. I didn't even hear the name of the girl before I heard "I volunteer" from a 15 year old girl. We all turned our heads to see a girl with a tear rolling down her face. She started giving a speech but I couldn't hear it. She walked up to the 12 year old girl that was originally reaped and gave her a hug and told her she didn't have to worry anymore. I don't think they're related, though. Her name is Leanna Gibbs. Our first volunteer for, I don't even know how long. She stood on the stage, waiting for the male tribute to be reaped. The escort walked over to the male's bowl and I could hear every boy in the District take one, sharp intake of breath.

"Jasper Morgenstern," she belted. It took me a while to adjust but once I realised it was I who was called, I walked up to the stage, as confidently as I could appear to be. I realised that I can now proudly show my father that I am worth of the Morgenstern name. Before I knew it, I was on stage, giving a handshake to Leanna and being escorted into the Justice Building.

My dad walked in, sobbing. He gave me a hug and told me that I could win this, if I stay sharp and stick to the island. We chatted until our time was up about our memories involving mother, before she died. Once dad left, I was on my own.

I come back to reality and I'm on my bed on the train. The train leading me to my death. I try to take my mind off the subject and drift off to sleep. I need it.


	11. District 10 Train Ride

**I must admit, I'm absolutely loving writing this! I think this is my best chapter yet so please review and PM me :) Also, I still need the chariot ride outfits and interview outfits for D2, D3, D4, D6, D7, D9, D11 and D12. Please send me the outfits otherwise I can't carry on with chapters.**

* * *

**Hypatia Cruslin, 16**

You know what? I'm really not bothered that I've been reaped. I have no family to go home to and I don't really have a future planned. I'm an orphan and even though I get on with most of the girls at the orphanage, I know I wouldn't really be missed if I died. We've had numerous children from the orphanage go into the Games because we don't have parents to feed us so we have to take out tesserae. We try not to become best friends with anyone in the house because we're more than likely going to lose them. That doesn't mean to say I won't try and win but I think some people are more deserving than I am. If it came to it, I'd give my life for somebody to go home who deserves to. I'll still never forget the Reaping, though.

I was one of the oldest at the orphanage, before I got whisked away by Capitolites, so I had to gather up a group of the younger orphans who were eligible for the Games this year. There are quite a lot of people in our orphanage so I had to lead the 12 year old's all down to the signing-in desk. They were all crying, not a single eye was dry. Who can blame them? The Capitol is forcing children, as young as 12, to kill people as old as 18. In this district, if a 12 year old gets reaped, no-one will volunteer for them, meaning it's just another bloodbath victim down the drain. We haven't had a victor in so long, and it was only by pure chance that we had the most recent one in District Ten. If the career tribute had not tripped over and impaled her head with a spike in the ground, District One would have yet another victor. I led the girls to the signing-in desk and beckoned where they had to go after. With that, I left the girls and went to sign in, myself.

I had taken the liberty to make sure I was presentable if the worst-case scenario happened to come about. The rest of the afternoon was probably the worst, though. Even though I'd prepared for it, I never expected to actually get reaped. The word 'karma' gets thrown around a lot these days. One time, when I was younger, I decided to play a prank on the social worker at our orphanage. None of us liked her as she always treated us like slaves. "Do this, do that, don't go in there, go away blah blah blah." So, a group of us hatched a plan to make her think twice before messing with us again. However, things didn't go as planned as she managed to break her arm. She was covered with chicken feathers and other gross things, which made it funnier, though. This is how karma comes back around? Bit extreme, isn't it?

The escort walked out, in her very flamboyant clothes, and introduced herself as Shira Maria. There's a nice ring to that. Shira Maria. Try saying that five times fast. I couldn't help but giggle a little at her name. That lifted my spirits, but the thing that happened next just shot the spirit back down to the earth.

"Hypatia Cruslin," shouts the escort. For a small woman, she has a powerful voice. The power shot right through my stomach and out through the other side. I walked up to the stage, thousands of thoughts rushing through my head at the same time. I shook the escort's hand and that was it. The boy was called and I was rushed into the Justice Building. Of course, I had no-one to speak to.

I think back to all those 12 year old girls I led down to the square, how they must be feeling. They're most likely never going to see me again. A few of them hugged me before I left to sign in, so I guess they're a bit gutted that I'm gone now. The last time they'll see me is on a big screen, along with the rest of Panem, dying a dramatic death. Hmm... Good thoughts...

* * *

**Desmond Cordus, 17**

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... This is not how today was meant to pan out. Right now, I'm meant to be having a meal with my family, celebrating the fact that I haven't been chosen to compete in this year's Games. Well, the meal part is correct, except I'm eating with the wrong people. I say eating but what I actually mean is grimacing at this weird food put in front of me. The celebration part is also correct, except I'm not the one celebrating. Everyone from the Capitol is. I just think back to my brother, Tom, who is only six. He must be devastated. The only person he looks up to, about to be killed in front of the entire nation. He'll never cope. After mum died in childbirth, it was just dad left to take care of me and Tom. Fat lot of help he did. We were practically his slaves, doing everything for him, left, right and centre. It was really just me and Tom on our own. The amount of times I heard "when I grow up, I want to be just like you," was more than what you could count on your fingers and toes. I bet he's starting to rethink about what he wants to be like when he grows up. We don't want another family member going in the games.

"Come on, Tom. We're going to be late." This was only last year, just before the reaping for the 124th Hunger Games. I had to take him to the crowd to see our mum's old best friend. We still kept in touch with her as she always came by our house, only to be shooed away by dad. Dad didn't turn up for the Reaping until just before it began. The girl called was only 12 years old and she had a twin sister. I don't even know if they may have even swapped places while they were in the Justice Building. They were identical, it was impossible to tell which one was which. When the boy was called, I let out a sigh of relief, along with the rest of the boys, except the one that got reaped and his friends. I remember looking over to my family and seeing Tom beam with happiness at the fact he had secured time with his brother for at least one more year.

His year was now up and I went back to the square, ready to find out who would be going into the games this year. I recognised the girl, Hypatia. She went to my school and is now off to die a bloody death. It shows how your life can change dramatically in a split second. I was about to understand how that felt within mere moments.

"Desmond Cordus."

My heart leaped out of my chest. Instinctively, I looked over to Tom, who was already buried into our family friend's stomach, sobbing tears from his minuscule eyes. My eyes were the size of Panem and I kept alternatively looking at the stage, then to my brother, then to the stage. I did this for about 30 seconds before realising a path had been made for me by my peers. They all looked shocked, but not as shocked as me, obviously. I slowly walked up to the stage, wondering whether to carry on, up to the stage, or just run over to Tom, pick him up and run off into the woods. I knew option two would most likely get my whole family killed so I took it out of my mind.

Once I was on stage, I was greeted by Shira and led up to Hypatia whom I shook hands with. We gave each other an expression of support and left it at that. Once Shira congratulated us and gave the official slogan for the Games, Hypatia and I were both escorted to separate parts of the Justice Building. I was taken to a large wooden room with large posters of the past victors, past mayors, and past presidents. The victors were all over 16 and I remember seeing videos of them and the majority of them volunteered, except the one who won by luck many years ago, and was the most recent victor for our poor district.

My brother could have run straight through the door if he had the strength but all I heard was a thud. I had to chuckle, it's always like him to find other ways of getting through doors instead of simply using the handles. Dad opened the door rubbing Tom's head, and I barely had a chance to look at him before Tom was up in my face, crying but trying to tell me to win. His tears were overwhelming his eyes to the point that he couldn't keep them open. He nearly drowned me with his tears before dad pried him off me, barely successful. He sat Tom down beside him and uttered words that I'd never expected to come out of his mouth, ever.

"I'm sorry, Des," I looked at him with a very confused expression, "for everything I never did for you. Since your mum died, I've never felt the same and now that you're off to your probable death, I've decided to take better of Tom, and you, if you come back. I know I have a funny way of telling you this, but I believe in you. I really do."

Wow. I still can't believe he said that. Of all the things I imagined him saying to me, I never expected him to say that. I didn't know how to feel. Did I tell him he was too late to apologise and have huge rant about him never being there for me and Tom, or did I just forgive him there and then and give him a hug? I think too many thoughts going through my head caused me to choose the latter. I threw my arms around him and he hugged me back. If this were to be my last conversation with my dad, I'd be happy about it.

Thinking about the talk between me and dad makes me well up and start silently crying. I want to go home. Now that I know dad will start being a better father, I want to be the to see him prove it. After dinner, I go to my bedroom and change into something more comfortable. I have a big day ahead of me and the days are only going to get bigger.


	12. District 11 Train Ride

**Hi guys. This is definitely my favourite chapter so far. I haven't had any reviews for the past two chapters and I really don't know what to do as I don't know what you want. I'm not sure whether to scrap this whole thing as I'm not getting any feedback, which is what I really don't want to do. Please review as I really need to know what you guys think of what I'm producing. I still need the outfits for Districts 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 11 and 12. I can't do any chapters after District 12 if you don't send me them. Please send some and review.**

* * *

**Fallow Coulter, 18**

I still can't believe father said that. What provoked him to say all that? On another note, I was the first girl to volunteer for the games since the 100th Games. I feel pretty good about that. I guess Quarter Quells are a big thing for citizens in District 11. Yet, no one volunteers for regular Games. Although, the last girl volunteered because she admitted she hated her family and the district. She thought she could win, live in the Victor's Village, and stay away from everyone. She told Panem, during her interview, that she wanted nothing else than to live in the Capitol. The interviewer and the rest of Panem got slightly confused and I could tell some of them didn't want that to happen. You'd think the gamemakers would love her for her love of the Capitol but they didn't. They hated her attitude. She managed to survive the bloodbath and kill a handful of tributes before she was killed by a mutt at the gamemaker's hands. They didn't want her to win. No one did.

I volunteered for a completely different reason. I didn't have any siblings to volunteer for and I didn't want to prove myself for my parents either. About 4 months ago, I was raped. I was too ashamed to tell anyone as he was my boyfriend at the time. I tried to push him away but he held me down. I couldn't report it as I still loved him. About three weeks later, I discovered I was pregnant. Morning sickness, frequently needing the toilet and mood swings were all the symptoms I needed to confirm that I was pregnant. I realised I couldn't raise the baby as I can barely afford to look after myself. My bump thankfully hadn't started growing as I wanted to keep it secret. I still haven't told anyone. When the notice came around, telling us that the Reapings would occur the next week, I decided I would volunteer. Not because I wanted to throw my life away, but if, by some miracle, I managed to win, the Capitol would take care of me and the baby. If I died, well, I die and I won't need to worry about the baby. I know it seems bad but that's just how life is.

The Reaping Day finally arrived but I hadn't told my parents of my plan otherwise they'd start bombarding me with questions as to why I would do such a thing. I signed in and I could see girls, even my age, crying into the shoulders of their friends. Even the boys on the other side were doing the same. I felt better about myself volunteering as every girl would be saved today thanks to me. All of my friends will never have to go in the Games after the Reaping so that's even better. I guess never seeing my friends and family again is a downside but I can't think of that now. The Mayor gave his mandatory speech about the history of Panem. He started with all the disasters and the rebellion leading up to the Dark Days, then he went into extreme, painful-to-absorb detail about how the Capitol destroyed District 13 and forced the rest of the Districts into slavery. I could see tears forming in his eyes as he was talking. He introduced our escort and sat down.

"My name is Aika Been," he said with pride, "and I will be the escort for your tributes this year."

He walked over to the female's bowl and instantly, every girl leaned forward and took a simultaneous, sharp intake of breath. Not me. He picked out the tiny slip and before I had the chance to think about who was Reaped, I did what I had planned on doing for the past month.

"I volunteer!" I shouted as loud as I could. Everyone turned towards the source of the noise with bewildered looks on their faces. I walked up to the stage and faced the escort. He was at a loss and it wasn't until I snapped my fingers in his face that he came back to reality.

"W-what's your n-name?" He struggled. He was not expecting this, and judging from the expressions on everyone else's faces, neither were they.

"Fallow Coulter."

"Y-your tribute for Dis-District 11, everyone. Fallow Coulter!" With that, he grabbed my hand and raised it in the air. Obviously, no one applauded. They were too flummoxed to even think of clapping.

"Let's see if we can make one volunteer into two," Aika began, as he walked over to the boy's bowl. "This is a very fancy name: Robert Blade." I saw a boy walk out of the 12 year old section. Crap, my partner is 12 years old. There goes my chance of winning. He'll die early and will make my island sink. Brilliant.

When I got to the Justice Building, I remembered I had to talk with my family. Crap, I completely forgot about that. Now I'd have to explain my reason for volunteering.

My mother burst open the door and actually broke the handle off the door. Her face was red, nostrils flaring, lips pursed, eyes soaking. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?"

Hello to you, mother. She calmed down and sank into dad's arms. After about three minutes me staring at mother and father wailing, (the Capitol could have heard them) they both calmed down and asked me for an explanation. Thankfully, during their wailing, I managed to come up with a decent lie.

"Look," I started, "I only volunteered because that girl went to my school and I got to know her quite well. She didn't deserve to go into the games. She was sure to die. Maybe I could win." That last phrase made mother's head rise and start off a smile, only to be destroyed by what my dad said next.

"What you did was pathetic. How do you think you could possibly win? You're going to die the same way every District 11 girl dies, painfully, quickly and early on."

What. The. Hell.

Why did he say that? What provoked him to say that? Dad and I have always got on. We rarely argue and we've never held grudges for more than a couple days. Both my mother and I stared at him with open mouths. Even she didn't know where all that came from. To break the silence, the peacekeeper walked in and informed us time was up and my parents had to leave. I left for the train, still open-mouthed at what happened just less than ten minutes ago. I need to take my mind off it. I walk over to the food but can't eat. I think I've lost my appetite for the rest of my life, whatever's left of it. I have to try and calm Robert down now. He's gone out of control.

* * *

**Robert Blade, 12**

No. This can't be right. I had two slips whereas my brother had 18. This isn't right! The odds definitely weren't in my favour this year. Gah! Why did this have to happen to me? I'm already eating out of frustration and I can almost feel myself expanding from the waist outwards. This is not my day. No. No. I'm shaking while I'm eating, getting food everywhere. On the floor, on the table, on my clothes. The avox behind me has to hold me and tries to calm me down without talking. Not working. Once I stop shaking, I burst into tears and keep it going for 15 minutes straight. Everyone in the cabin is trying to help me, even Fallow, the first girl to volunteer in District 11 since the 100th Games. She's the one that is actually calming me down properly as she's the only one close to how I'm feeling right now.

When I'm taken to my room by my avox after my sudden outburst, I lie down on my bed and try to put back the puzzle pieces in my head of what's happened over the last day.

I took out one tessera this year. My brother took out two because of our mum. He's 17 now, which is why he had 18 slips with his name in the bowl this year. He agreed that he'd take out mother's tesserae so I wouldn't have as much chance to go in the games as much as him. He's so protective, but not as protective to buy my tesserae, too. His protectiveness only goes so far. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. I'm about to die a bloody death and my brother only has one year left, most likely not going into next year's games.

We both left the house, ready to go to the town square to sign-in and wait for someone's doom. My brother left me at the 12 year old section. I've seen every Reaping since I was born, obviously only remembering the past few years, and have been able to understand the protocol of the day. I waited with my friend from school and we both had our arms around each other's shoulders. I've been friends with him since, well, as long as I remember. His older sister went into the games a couple years ago and died in the bloodbath. He hasn't been the same since and who can blame him? He will never be the same again. The Capitol took away all of his happiness and replaced it with depression. Anything that reminds him of his sister will make him cower in the corner of the room and sob until his tear ducts are dry. For the Reapings since his sister died, I've been with him, to make sure he's okay. He can't get through a Reaping without crying. Now that we were both eligible for competing, I didn't know how he would feel.

The escort walked out after the Mayor had given his boring speech. There was something in his voice that didn't feel right. Maybe he has finally cracked. The escort read out the name of the girl but before the girl could even move, an 18 year old volunteered. I didn't even know volunteering was even an option in District 11. No one in my lifetime had ever volunteered before her. She was asked for her name and she replied with "Fallow Coulter." Her voice was cold. She didn't seem the friendly type but who am I to judge? After everyone's face had gone back to normal after being in shock (which was about 10 minutes later), the escort paced over to the boy's bowl, still shocked about the girl who volunteered. He picked out a slip and fumbled it about in his hands until he could get a firm grasp on it. He was in genuine shock. I've never seen anything like it. He looked at the slip, and gave a smile. "This is a very fancy name: Robert Blade," he cried. I imagined looking in a mirror to see a boy with his mouth as wide as his face. Me? It couldn't possibly be me. I only had two slips in there. My brother had way more than me. Wait, him, maybe he could volunteer in my place, I thought. I walked up to the stage and looked at him. As I said before, his protectiveness only goes so far. Dammit, Mitchell, of all the times I really need you and you help me, this is the one time you wimp out? I looked over to my friend, Sam. He's already lost his sister and now he's going to lose his best friend. He was already in tears and I wished someone would have taken my place there and then.

The Justice Building scenario was the worst, though. Having mum, dad and Mitchell all in the same room with me, crying, was impossible to bear. I broke down along with them and managed to regain control after Mitchell put his arms around me.

"The one time I need your help, and you just WIMP OUT?" I shout at the top of my voice. My rage had risen. Mitchell looked shocked.

"You wanted me to volunteer just so you could stay? Sorry little bro, but I have a life, too, you know? It's not all about you." Those words felt like they cut deep into my heart. "Yes, you got Reaped. Yes, you're most likely going to die. but as much as I love you, I wouldn't take your place to die, and then you having the possibility of getting reaped again would just make the whole reason for me volunteering for you void. I'm sorry Zero, I just couldn't let myself do that."

Zero is the nickname given to me by Mitchell, himself, because whenever I play a sporty game against him like; football, basketball, or a simple running race, I always seem to score zero points against him. He's made it so that I'll never forget it.

I now sit in my bedroom, crying on my bed, silently wishing someone had volunteered to take my place. Too late now. I'm so scared of what's to come. It just get's worse from here on out. I get up and go into the bathroom. It's so... clean. Pristine is a better word to describe it. I look at the bath tub and it's about twice the size of me, lengthways. The tub at home is just an over-sized bucket, which we all share. This tub is all for me, and only me. A bathroom has lifted my spirits. Huh, I really have gone mad. I start running a steaming hot bath. I've never had a steaming hot bath before. We heat the water to boiling temperature and pour it into the bucket at home, kettle after kettle. By the time the water has risen to adequate level, the water has already lost most of its heat. But to have running hot water and a separate sink is just incredible. Once the bath is risen to a good level, I undress and slowly lower myself into the almost-body burning, soapy, water and close my eyes and rest.


	13. District 12 Train Ride

**This is it, guys. The final District. This is the most I've written for any chapter - a total of 3,795 words! Unbelievable! Thank you to everyone who submitted outfits and a special thank you to KatnissClove4Ever for sending me the rest of the chariot ride outfits. I still need Interview outfits for D2 Male, Both from D3, D4 and D6, D7 Male, and both from D9, D11 and D12. By the time you finish reading the chapter, the poll for you to choose your top 3 tributes will be officially up! If you can't remember anything about the tributes, re-read the chapters. Remember, the votes decide the tribute's fate (mostly). If you still have queries, PM or leave a review. Thank you for reading. Plus it's my birthday tomorrow so I'm in a really happy mood :) 12/04 **

* * *

**Agnes Burnghese, 18**

I think this is the first time District 12 has had two volunteers for the same games, ever. I know we've had only a handful in the past but they all had very serious reasons. However, none of them had two volunteers. The majority of the people who volunteered did it because their sibling was chosen. That's the exact same reason as me. My little sister, Katherine, was reaped. She's only 12. It was her first year and she only had her name in there three times. Once, as it's mandatory, and another two for tesserae for her and dad. I had to take out tesserae for me and mum. My name was in that bowl 21 times and out of the thousands of slips in the bowl, the escort had to snatch out one of Kat's slips. The odds certainly weren't in either of our favours today. Kat still has a chance to be reaped again and I won't be there to save her unlucky ass again. I hate the stupid Capitol for what they're making us do! I'm one to hold grudges after an argument, but they only last two-three weeks tops. But 125 years? I mean, come on, isn't it about time to resolve their differences so I don't have to kill and be killed?

I sit down on the sofa of the cabin, staring out the window, while the train whisks me away to a place I've only heard about, where the colours are brighter than anything you could imagine and the food livens up your taste buds and make you want to dance. I'm most likely never going to see my District, my friends, my family and more importantly, Katherine, ever again. I catch my last glimpse of home before the scene outside suddenly changes to one long block of pure black. We've gone through a tunnel and have just seen my district for the last time. Let's look at the upsides of this situation; I get to experience brand new things, I get to meet new people, I get to actually eat a proper meal, I get to explore the world of the Capitol and... that's it. What are the downsides? I have to leave my entire life behind and start a new, terrifying one, I never get to see my family and friends, no matter what happens, my life will be changed for the worse, and I have to train to kill innocent people. What else am I forgetting? Oh yes... my almost certain death. To take my mind off things, I think back to the Reaping, like that will help my feelings.

The Reaping wasn't going to be until the afternoon, and I didn't have to work for the day, so I was allowed a lie-in. A couple of needed extra hours of sleep. Unfortunately, my lie-in was interrupted, half an hour in, by Katherine screaming her head off. She'd been having nightmares of the Reaping all week. Surprisingly, not of her getting Reaped, but me. Just shows how much she loves me. I managed to get over the nightmares when I was around 16. Every now and then I still get nightmares of it, though. I ran across the room to comfort her and she immediately fell back asleep again. Lucky. Wish I could do that. Wake up, scream, disturb your sister, get her to comfort you then fall asleep just to annoy her. She was most likely not actually trying to do that, but I felt like she was. I looked at the time and I only had to see the '0' at the start to know there were still at least fours until the Reaping. I tried to go back to sleep for another hour but my body kept telling me to get up. Stupid body clock. I got dressed under the covers (I didn't want Katherine to suddenly wake up to catch me undressing, awkward) and went into the kitchen to serve up breakfast. Mum and dad are both useless at cooking. No matter how much they try, they always seem to burn the food. I got the meat at the Hob yesterday and kept it fresh for this morning. I know meat for breakfast is a bit weird but it's the only time of the year we ever have it. If either me or Katherine happened to be Reaped, at least we would have a full belly for the long train ride. I woke up the family to tell them breakfast was on the table and each of them asked for five more minutes extra snooze. I felt rather mean today so I forced them out of bed by opening their curtains so the sun could burst through the windows and took off their blankets. Thankfully, they were all wearing pyjamas. As I had a few hours left until the Reapings, I decided to have a shower, pick out my Reaping clothes - a faded, pink, sleeveless dress, which went down to my knees - and have a nice, long walk around the blocks.

When I stepped outside, I was greeted by a sea of white peacekeeper jumpsuits. Everywhere I turned there were peacekeepers. I think there were more peacekeepers than citizens, although that's probably an exaggeration. I started walking around the poorest area of our District and caught a glimpse of a boy in the window, crying into his mother's shoulder. It must be have been his first year. I carried on moving forward to see a bunch of 19 year old girls, showing off the fact that they are no longer able to be Reaped. Great. Show-offs. Just what we needed. They laughed at everyone who was still under 18 going by. I had the right mind to slap each one of them across the face as hard as I could but, of course, the peacekeepers would probably pounce on me and beat me until I was barely conscious. I kept going around the blocks until my eye was caught by something shiny, by a torn down building. I looked over and saw it was a silver rock. It looks simple to the mind but you could get a lot for something this small. Silver is very rare in District 12 as the only time we ever find it, we have to give it to the Capitol. To find a discarded piece of silver is unbelievable. I literally rushed over to the Hob before closing time and traded it for four juicy oranges and some eggs. The lady at the stall grabbed me by the arm just before I left and quickly shoved something into my pocket. She told me to only take it out when I got home. So I did just that.

When I got home, I gave Katherine, mum and dad three of the oranges and saved the last one for myself. The look on their face was hilarious. I had to explain my finding of the silver rock and then remembered the woman shoving something in my pocket. I looked down and pulled out the... thing. I gasped at my discovery. It was chocolate. Something I've only had once in my life when the new mayor was elected four years ago. I couldn't remember the taste but I knew it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever tasted. Chocolate is a delicacy in any District and if you were found with some, you'd instantly be jailed as peacekeepers would only assume you stole them. To have chocolate in my own hands is incredible. I broke it off into four pieces, one for each family member, and reminded each of them to savour the taste. Kat had never had chocolate before and it wasn't long until it was all in her stomach. Mum was next to finish, ending with a groan to show how much that chocolate satisfied her taste buds. It was a race between me and my dad to see who could finish last. He eventually caved in a shoved the last bite into his deserving mouth. In fact, everyone was deserving of this chocolate. I couldn't resist and chomped through the rest of it. It took us the whole of ten minutes to eat that chocolate. We'll probably never see another piece of chocolate again.

While rest of family got dressed for the special day, I grabbed my jacket and went back outside to harvest the plants. I brought them in and washed them. Kat suddenly popped out of nowhere asking how long it was until the Reaping. I wished she wouldn't do that. Whenever she creeps up on me, I always get a mini-heart attack. Although, I have to laugh at it. I told her we had about an hour before we had to set off. With that, she ran out the door, telling me she'd be back in 45 minutes. I wondered where she had gone. 55 minutes later, Kat walked through the door, flustered. I asked her what she'd been up to but interrupted her before she could answer by telling her we were going to be late if we kept dilly-dallying. We both waved mum and dad goodbye and set off to the sign-in desk.

Her face turned back to her natural colour and I repeated my earlier question.

"So, what got you so flustered?"

"I think this is the best time to tell you," she replied, looking down at her feet while walking, "I've had a crush on a boy for the past few weeks and I wanted to go over to his house to wish him luck at the Reaping. Apparently, he had a crush on me as next thing I know, his lips were pressed against mine. We agreed that if neither of us were put in the Games, we would become boyfriend and girlfriend." By the end of it, she was beaming in my face. She must have really liked this lucky boy. Bless her, her first boyfriend. I was going to make sure they would end up together. Even though I hadn't even met the boy, I trusted my sister enough to be with him.

We arrived at the desk and signed in. I guided Kat over to her section and walked over to the 18 year olds section. I couldn't bear leaving her, just as I had had to do every other year, but I knew I'd meet up with her after the Reaping. Once we were all filed in, the escort walked out. She called herself Candy Cane. I'm still not sure whether she appointed that name herself or if her parents were that crazy enough to call their child "Candy Cane." I instantly noticed her dress. It was made out of waffles, ice cream cones and, the most unbelievable part of it, chocolate! Her dress had chocolate on it. The taste of the chocolate from earlier came oozing in my mouth and I even caught myself slowly chewing on thin air. It was so delectable that I was tempted to run up to the stage and just eat her dress. It looked so satisfying. Her hair was the thing that caught my attention next. It looked like a bright blue fluff ball with sprinkles all over it. Now I understood her name. I could tell Katherine was feeling exactly the same as me at that point.

Without further ado, Ms Cane announced she would start off the tributes selection with the girls, ending her announcement with "ladies first." I hate that phrase, sometimes. She reached down, spread her fingers out, like a claw machine, grabbed a slip and slowly pulled it out. The next minute felt like an hour but the truth eventually came. The name of the girl going into the games was...

"... Katherine Burnghese!"

I looked around. I knew that name. It was very familiar. I looked up to the stage and only saw the flowing, chestnut brown hair of the girl going up to realise that my sister had just been Reaped. Without thinking, I did what only a handful of people have done in the past.

"I volunteer!" I wasn't thinking clearly but that was the only thing I could do to get Katherine out of her death sentence, and straight into mine. Everyone stared at me as I mounted the stage. I hugged Katherine and told her to run to mum and dad and to not look back. I didn't want her to see her sister go off to her death.

"I'm guessing that was your sister. What's your name, dear?"

I just give a blank expression and mumble only my first name, "Agnes." They obviously knew my last name. I looked out to the crowd and found my family walking back to my house. Good, Katherine listened to me. I don't even realise that Candy is carrying on with the Reapings until I hear something completely out of the ordinary.

"I volunteer!"

No way. Two volunteers? From District 12? This is the first time that's ever happened. I knew that because dad always went on about how Districts One, Two and Four usually had two volunteers, but never District 12. We've only had a maximum of one at a time. His name is Eric Johnson and he's also 18. I wondered, could District 12 actually have a victor? We haven't had one for a number of years. I certainly wasn't alive for that special year, anyway.

I was escorted to the Justice Building and left in a large, wooden room. My family came through the door, crying, obviously. They were all thanking me for taking Katherine's place. I gave Katherine a quick smile and whispered something into her ear, which made her giggle.

"Now that boy will definitely go out with you."

She gave me one last hug before being escorted out by the peacekeeper. I'm glad I made Katherine smile before I died.

I'm in my room in the cabin, now, and the last memory I'll ever have of my family actually puts a smile on my face before I drift off to - what I wish was - a never-ending sleep.

* * *

**Eric Johnson, 18**

Okay, two volunteers for District 12. This could work. I know we will certainly get attention from sponsors. This is the first time District 12 has ever had two volunteers. Maybe I could win this, with the help from Agnes. I need to keep my head up as I have no chance. The only reason I volunteered was only because my friend, Jack, was Reaped. Why did he have to get Reaped, and why did I have to be so kind? I feel devastated that I might never see my friends and family again.

Speaking of family, I distinctly remember my Reaping. We all had the day at work, due to problems at the workplace, so, as it was a sunny day, we decided to stay in our garden and relax. We all knew Reaping Day was the next day but I didn't need to worry much because I only had my name in the slip seven times. I had no more years left to be able to compete in the Games after this Reaping so I was feeling pretty good. We all laid out our seats and laid in the garden all day, while all the poorer people worked. I'm from the richer-by-a-margin part of the District so life is slightly easier if you're not living in the Seam. I had no younger brothers to worry about as both of my siblings are older than me so if the worst-case scenario happened, I'd have had to rely on a friend, instead of a sibling.

When everyone else had finished work, I decided to pop over to my friend's house in the Seam. Jack was two years younger than me but I had known him since he was born. Our parents were best friends, even though we lived completely separate lives. I saw him more or less everyday. He'd just come back from work and he looked exhausted. He did work in the mines, however, so it's not surprising. I went over to check on him and see how he was feeling about Reaping Day. He was dreading it. He'd had loads of slips put in the bowl and had no hope of getting through his last three years. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. If he was Reaped, I'd lose my best friend.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night. The thoughts of Jack getting Reaped flooded my mind and there was no way of getting rid of them. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see him dying in multiple waves. At the hands of another tribute, drowning, burning alive, sacrifice, even suicide. There were so many more that I'll never forget. I'd never considered how much he meant to me. He was the only one who understood me and I him. I'd be so alone without him.

I got up after attempting, but failing, to sleep. I still couldn't get the images of Jack dying out of my mind. He wouldn't stand a chance in the arena. He was only 16. I got dressed and had breakfast. Nothing special as we didn't have anything to celebrate. Luckily, no-one in our family had ever been Reaped before. I went down to Jack's house so we could walk down to the Square together. He was saying his goodbyes to his parents, as if they were going to be his last. I went over to comfort his parents as I was like a second son to them. They both wished me luck, even though they knew I was more than likely safe. They didn't want to let Jack go, so I literally had to pull him out the door. As we were walking down to the Square, I noticed Jack was crying the whole way down. As a best-friend, I thought saying something might make him break down completely so I just put my arm around him and took him to the signing in table. He went over to the other sobbing 16 year olds and I went off to the 18 year olds section. Many of the boys were excited as they were fairly confident they wouldn't get Reaped, so that would mean they would never have to be in this situation again. I wished I could feel what they felt but the thoughts Jack getting reaped kept creeping back into my mind.

The escort walked out and she looked really sweet, literally. She was fairly young for an escort but I couldn't care less. Her name was Candy Cane, which was a very accurate name given her appearance. Candy floss hair, ice-cream dress, this woman was mental. When she thought someone said "glitter," she went crazy. She had glitter all over her body. She started off the Reaping by announcing that she'd do ladies first. Just hurry up! She took out a slip and read out Katherine Burnghese's name. I had no idea who she was.

"I volunteer!" I don't believe it. A volunteer. We haven't had a volunteer in years. Without doubt, the girl had to be Katherine's sister. That's the only reason anyone really volunteers in this District, and rarely at that, as well. Candy was over the moon at the volunteer. Maybe District 12 could come back with a victor for once. You never know.

The "sweetie" walked over to the boy's bowl and picked out the name. I couldn't bear it. I had to know. The simple unfurling of the slip felt like a lifetime. I was biting my nails at this point. Why is she not saying the boy's name? Hurry up!

"Jack Samuels," she cried.

Wait, what? That can't be right. The whole idea was for me to have nightmares about Jack going into the Games, but for them to only stay as nightmares, not real life. I couldn't believe, after all this time, he got reaped. I saw him go on stage with tears streaming down his face. He's screwed. After a moment's hesitation, I did what I still don't know was a good choice.

"For God's sake," I screamed, "I volunteer!"

The look on Jack's face was horrible. He burst into more tears and almost slipped on his tears. I hugged him on stage and told him he was going to be okay.

"TWO VOLUNTEERS?" Candy had almost fainted. There had never been two volunteers from District 12 go into the Games at the same time before. I guess there's a first time for everything. My first thought was about Jack. He was safe for at least another year. "Well," Candy started, "I can only assume he was your brother." I couldn't be bothered to correct her. Plus, he is my brother, anyway, in a metaphorical sense.

I was taken into the Justice Building and my family walked in. They looked disappointed. "That was a stupid move, son," dad stated, "you've ruined our family's streak. You're the first member of our family to ever go in the Games since the Hunger Games began." Sorry for looking out for someone who actually defines the word 'family'. My brother gave me a mean glare, as did my mum. My sister, however, tried so hard not to crack and she kept it going until they were all escorted out. She quickly waved at me, without the notice from the family, and scurried out. Next to walk in was Jack. We both burst into tears and I promised I would win for him. No try, just win. Who knows? Maybe I could. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and watched him leave, probably the last time I'd ever see him again. Jack's parents came in for only a minute to thank me for saving him. They gave me a bracelet, made by Jack. He was meant to give it to me after the Reaping. This would be my District token.

Once I was escorted to the train, I sat down in front of the food. I couldn't think to eat, so I went to my room. After going over what happened during the day, I change into the pyjamas laid out for me and lie down in my bed. I don't bother watching the reruns of the Reapings as I'll figure out how they went from the looks on their faces. I wonder how many volunteered this year? I close my eyes and let my nightmares of Jack dying in multiple ways turn into nightmares of me dying in multiple ways. Brilliant. This won't be a nice sleep, no matter how comfortable the bed is.


	14. Chariot Rides

**Here is the Chariot Rides chapter. It's from the POV of the presenter, just so you know what the tributes look like. I still need many more votes for the poll so keep voting if you want your favourite tribute to live. Keep voting, reviewing and PM-ing! Thank you for the reviews guys! :) The rest of the chapters will be in the POV of the tributes from now on.**

* * *

**Sagittaria Duncain, Games presenter**

I'm sitting in a little box room, along with my co-worker, Minas Murdock, while the tributes are getting ready for the Chariot Ride. While I'm enjoying a nice cup of coffee, Minas is chatting with one of the employees, trying to get gossip on the tributes. I'm not really into gossip and all that stuff. If I find out some information, I just deal with it. I don't go to the ends of the Earth to find out things that are blatantly obvious, anyway. I've been waiting here for about an hour, waiting for the tributes to spend 20 minutes riding a horse drawn chariot down the road, straight into the city centre, ready for the President to give his speech.

I've just been given my script and a five minute notice before the celebration begins. This is so exciting! Minas has given up on obtaining gossip from the tributes so he sent the employee. The microphones have just been set up in front of us and Minas and I give a quick sound test. Perfect. The countdown from thirty begins and the Capitol anthem begins. Show time!

First to come through the doors are the tributes from District One.

"Give a warm welcome to the tributes representing District One, this year. Hadley Rymerse and Grayson Aspen are representing their District's main industry of making luxury items for the Capitol. Thank you to them. Grayson and Hadley are both 16 and both of them volunteered, too. They have been best friends since as long as they can remember and planned to volunteer together. How are you liking their outfits, Minas?"

"Beautiful," he replies, "just beautiful. The gorgeous Hadley is wearing a shimmering silver robe going down to her feet and wrists. Her long, black hair is covering her whole upper body, sparkling with gems of all colours. Dazzling. The dress really brings out her bright green eyes. I can feel her aura of fierceness and nobility. I'm her hand is a short sword, shining in the sun."

"Let's not forget about the handsome Grayson," I counter, "just look at him in his silver armour and his cloak of white mink, tied to his shoulders. His crown of sapphire, resting on his head, gives him a look of a monarch of old. He is holding a gleaming, long sword with a very elaborate handle. Amazing! He is bound to get sponsors, along with Hadley. Good luck to them!" The two from District One are both waving and roses are getting thrown right into their chariots. The doors open to reveal the pair from District Two.

"Hello to the duo from District Two, whose main industry is masonry and mining. Also, thanks to them, that is where we also get the peacekeepers. Without them, who knows what would happen? Let's welcome Ratchet Binch and Cardamon Mason to the Capitol. Ratchet is 18 but Cardamon is only 15, yet she volunteered." With that, the crowd was in uproar. District Two is popular this year. "Ratchet's story is very interesting. He was chosen to compete in this year's Games however, another boy volunteered to take his place. Ratchet didn't like this one bit so he asked to volunteer, too. His escort changed things around and made them fight to the death. That was the perfect practise for when Ratchet is in the real Games."

Minas interrupts me just to talk about Cardamon. He obviously has a crush on her. I don't need gossip to know that. "Look at the beautiful Cardamon. Her dark brown, curly hair, put into a nice ponytail. Her bright blue eyes."

If he says anything else, I'm scared he would jump out and run to her, so I cut him off. "The outfits are very simple but very effective. They are both wearing a suit with, what looks like rock with glowing ores in it as if it were like gold. I must give credit to their stylists."

Again, the crowd throws roses at them and calls out their name. The tributes for District Three suddenly shoot out of the doors and roll down the street.

"Here are the tributes from District Three, Jiffit Skeeter and Wren Vinness. They are both on,y 14 years old and neither of them volunteered. District Three has rarely been known to be a favourite in the Games and the Chariot Ride outfits are more-often-than-not boring. And it's true. This year, the tributes are wearing a green-ish... thing that kinda looks like a circuit board, with wires and lights. Not very interesting, to say the least but who knows? Maybe they could surprise us in the Games." I have no hope for District Three. They rarely have a victor and are usually bloodbath victims in the Quarter Quells. The tributes from Three got a handful of roses chucked at them but nothing else, as the District Four tributes came through rolling out.

"Would you look at that?" Minas started, "the stylists for District Four really went all out on the costumes, this year. Reggie Elliam and Veronika Slaton are representing their District, whose industry revolves around fishing. Their costumes really show what District Four is about. Reggie has become a favourite for the District citizens for standing up against the Capitol. Let's see where that takes him in the Games, where the Capitol is in charge. He seems to have already stolen the hearts of many men and women, right here. Reggie is wearing a blue/green suit, with scales all over it. Veronika is wearing a similar version of Reggie's suit but as a dress, with flippers at her feet, as if she were a beautiful mermaid."

Reggie and Veronika are receiving a lot of roses and some women are even swooning at the sight of Reggie. I think he's wrapped in some sponsors.

"Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not sure if District Five's stylists understood what their main industry is - power." I give a confused look to Minas and he replies with the exact same face. "The tributes are Killian Edwards and Bianca Calder, who are both 18 years old."

"Interesting story about Bianca," Minas started. He must have gotten this information from his gossiper. "Bianca volunteered this year because her grandfather was the victor of the 82nd Hunger Games. He had been privately training her from a very young age and told her that whatever year she decided to volunteer, or get Reaped, she would be ready to compete and would surely win. What better year to volunteer than a Quarter Quell?"

"Thank you for that... interesting story, Minas. Let's talk about what the tributes are wearing, this year. Killian is wearing a long, black, leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, exposing a bit of his naked chest. I can't argue with his stylists for that as it shows off his pecs. He is also wearing leather jeans and leather boots. His black hair matches the colour of his suit and is gelled back to make him look very slick. His sea blue eyes look like they reflect from the guyliner above his eyes. He is also wearing a necklace with a skull and a little sword. Bianca is wearing something very different with small similarities. She is wearing a beautiful, sea-blue dress, that shows her bare arms. Her long, brown hair has been braided and decorated with little swords and sea shells. She is also wearing eyeliner but it's blue, and is also wearing a necklace with a sword as the charm. If this is what the stylists define as "power," then so be it. District Five."

District Six come through the gates and I can't say I'm impressed, although, District Six is never one to impress the audience.

"Please welcome District Six. The stylists for them have also gone very simple this evening. They are representing their main industry, transportation. District Six are extra special, this year, because Dan and Kim Zadell are twins, and are both 17 years old. It's an honour to see one of your children fight to the death, but two? Anyway, they are both wearing a gold tight-suit, with lights all around it. It seems like they have wires going down their arms and to complete the circuit, they must hold hands. You can see them trying to hold back the tears but they just can't. Kim is crying and lets go of Dan's hand to wipe her eyes. Little did she know that that little movement turned off the lights. She now knows about it as she's just received an electric shock. Ha! The look on her face was hilarious. Good luck to those two!"

I'm not sure if I'm going to be overly impressed with the next outfits, personally. The District Seven outfits seem to have improved since last year. They were stark naked and painted brown with leaves stuck to their private areas. Not the best way to represent their main industry of lumber.

I'm back against the microphone. "District Seven's tributes, this year, are Zahir Ashford and Velora Demont. Zahir is 18 years old, and he volunteered, whereas Velora is only 13 and was Reaped. Zahir actually admitted he only volunteered because his father said he had never brought pride to his family. Well, isn't winning the Hunger Games the best way to bring pride to the family? They are both wearing a suit that looks like the trunk of a tree and, probably their best feature, their headpiece is made out of leaves, making them look like royalty. Good luck to the tributes of District Seven."

We have five Districts left, then we have the President's speech. That's all I have to put up with, then I can go home and enjoy the next few days until the Games begin. Thankfully, I don't have to do the interviews. That's some other sucker's job. District Eight is next. This should be fun. The tributes are usually dressed in carpet-like outfits which just make them look stupid, to be honest.

District Eight come through and, to say the least, I'm not overly impressed, as usual. After District Four, I often get depressed due to the lack of originality in the costumes. My mood will go up if something catches my eye. Before I can even reach the microphone, Minas has already taken the limelight and introduced the District. He must have gotten bored.

"Welcome District Eight, whose main industry is textiles. The tributes from District Eight, this year, are Aden Hanran and Adia Reckless. Aden is 18 and Adia is 14. Gossip tells me that Aden has something to hide. I wonder what it is. From what I remember, Aden had very bright, red hair. Now, it's a very dark colour. I guess bright, red hair isn't the best thing if you want to hide in the Games. He is wearing a very long, blue cloak, adorned with buttons that are a burning gold. He is also wearing a very strange cap on his head, covering a small portion of his hair. I don't even know how to describe it. Adia, however, is wearing a very long, very slim, silver dress. She has a golden tiara on the top of her head, which look like leaves, and she is wearing bright, gold heels with straps at the top. She looks much taller, thanks to those heels. Her hair is tied up to show off her beautiful face and her gorgeous outfit. Give it up for District Eight!"

I must admit, Adia does look good, considering her District rarely has good outfits for the Chariot Rides. Out comes District Nine and it's just getting worse.

"Please welcome District Nine, which is being represented by Jasper Morgenstern, who is 12, and Leanna Gibbs, who is 15. Their District specialises in grain production. Interesting story about Leanna. She is one of many volunteers but she had the same reason for volunteering as did Reggie. To save the place of a 12 year old. She said that it's not fair that 12 year old girls have to fight 18 year old men. Well, honey, who do you think had to fight in the Dark Days? Everyone, no matter how old they were. If anybody hasn't told you yet, life's not fair. They are both wearing orange-brown, toga-like cloths and have wheat wreaths around their bodies, along with wheat strands and grain seeds. Only three Districts left."

That last reassuring sentence kept me from falling asleep and let me look forward to the next three Districts, only to be disappointed by District Ten.

"Hypatia Cruslin and Desmond Cordus are this year's tributes from District Ten, whose main industry is livestock. They're the ones that give us our beef for our burgers. Hypatia is 16 and Desmond is 17. Desmond is wearing a completely white suit with black splodges all over it and has a long, white tail coming from his... well... you know. He, along with Hypatia, also has large horns coming from the top of his head. Oh, and would you look at that, they both have hooves, too. Hypatia is wearing a white dress, with white tights, and has black flecks all over the dress. I'm not sure which one looks more like a cow. Either way, that's their outfit and that's all there is to it."

Can this get any worse?

Apparently so, as the next District, District Eleven, rolls into the street. When will this torture end? "Give the thumbs up to our next tributes, Robert Blade and Fallow Coulter. Their ages reach both of the age limits with Robert being 12 and Fallow being 18. District Eleven's main industry is agriculture, as shown by what they're wearing. They are both wearing straw hats with light blue overalls. They are also wearing wreaths of leaves, fruits and flowers. That's it. There is literally nothing left to talk about these tributes."

They both get a few roses thrown their way but nothing special, compared to what the next District brings. Finally, an interesting District. And, it's the final District. There is never any interesting stories from District Twelve and there finally is. I'll have fun telling the viewers about these tributes.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the tributes from District Twelve. This is the first time ever that both tributes have volunteered to take place in the Games from this District. Agnes Burnghese, who is 18, volunteered to take the place of her younger sister. Good plan. You don't want your sister stealing all the limelight from you. Eric Johnson, who is also 18, volunteered because his friend was Reaped. The same thing applies as you don't want your friend hogging the cameras, either, do you? I like their outfits, this year. District Twelve is known for their coal-miner costumes, but this year, their style has changed. For the better. They are both wearing black suits with red streaks over them, to make them look like burning embers. How clever. I'm sure these tributes will get sponsors."

"And that concludes the Chariot Rides for the tributes," Minas butts in, "and guess what? This year, we have 11 volunteers out of the possible 24. That's almost half. Just to recap, the volunteers for this year's Hunger Games, and Fifth Quarter Quell, are: Grayson Aspen and Hadley Rymerse of District One, Ratchet Binch and Cardamon Mason of District Two, Reggie Elliam of District Four, Bianca Calder of District Five, Zahir Ashford of District Seven, Leanna Gibbs of District Nine, Fallow Coulter of District Eleven, and Eric Johnson and Agnes Burnghese of District Twelve."

As the roar from the crowd crescendos after the list of the tributes who volunteered, the President takes to the stage. Immediately, the crowd silences and faces towards the President, who has a gleaming smile on his face. His name is Simon Mannion and has dyed, silver hair, bright blue eyes, absolutely no wrinkles, and his silver hair is pulled back to reveal his fairly large forehead. He's in his early 40's and has no plans to step down as President any time soon.

"Ladies, gentlemen and, more importantly, tributes. Welcome to the 125th annual Hunger Games. This year is a very special year as this year, the tributes will be competing in the fifth Quarter Quell. To remind you of what a Quarter Quell is, it is a special type of Hunger Games which comes along every 25 years. Past Quells have included; the citizens of the Districts voting on who gets to go into the Games, twice as many tributes being eligible to go into the Games, victors from previous Games would be chosen to go back into the Games, and each tribute having a detonator in their arm so one tribute will explode every 12 hours. To remind you of this year's Quell, each District pair will be designated to an island for their District. Only one person may leave the island at any time but they can both stay on it at the same time, if they wish. If one of the pair dies, the island will sink into deadly Quicksand, giving limited time for the other tribute to escape. The island will only sink once the cannon has sounded and the Bloodbath cannons will go off at the end of the day. The tributes must decide who stays on the island at the start because as soon as the Games begin, they will have a ten-minute time limit to get to the island, while the other gets the supplies. Each island will have a narrow path leading up to it, with a large archway with their District number on top of it, at the front. Each tribute will have a detonator in their arm and if neither of the tribute pair reach their island in time, or both leave the island, they will instantaneously explode, similar to the 100th Games. There will be small islands dotted around the arena but will sink at an unknown time. Of course, you will see several types of your favourite muttations and maybe even some new ones. Give one final cheer to the tributes of this year's Hunger Games and Fifth Quarter Quell! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The sudden burst of roaring from the crowd nearly deafened me. I look up and the President is already gone. That was fast. I must admit, in some ways, I do feel sorry for some tributes as they have no chance in these Games, no matter how many sponsors they'll get. Oh well, just more entertainment for us. As the tributes get taken into the Training Centre by their horses, Minas and I go to the local bar to talk about the tributes. There are many different opinions on who people's favourite tributes are.


	15. Training, Day 1

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've had loads of stuff going on and I'm on Work Experience this week. Updates may be coming less often but I will try and update as much as possible. I will try to do about 2-3 tribute POV's per chapter. Please keep voting and I've noticed some of you have only voted once. Please vote for your top three as the ones you may like, may die early. Please keep voting, reviewing and PM-ing :) Also, just before I write the bloodbath scene, I will be taking down the poll and resetting it without the dead tributes. Thanks for reading!**

**Reggie Elliam, 18, District 4**

That was intense. I step - well, stumble - out of the chariot and gracefully fall flat on my face. Thank goodness the rest of Panem didn't just see that. I see the pairs from Districts One and Two talking with each other and I already know they've formed the Careers alliance. It's not long before we're all escorted to the lift that will take us to our floors. I can't believe we have a whole floor to ourselves!

The lift is so pristine and clear. When we step in, it's like we're standing on air. Just air. It's so weird, especially when the lift moves. It goes incredibly fast but yet, I feel nothing. I see myself going up from looking down, through the glass, but I still don't feel anything. The lift comes to an abrupt, but unnoticeable stop. The group for District One take the tributes through the door and once the door closes, the lift shoots up again. The lift stops twice more, letting out the groups for Districts Two and Three, before taking us to my floor. Now, I'm not sure, but I think Bianca from Five just tried to trip me up. I felt a foot hook in front of my leg but I noticed it and carried on walking to the side. I think I've just made my first enemy.

As soon as I walk through the door, I'm in complete shock. Nothing in this building is even remotely similar to District Four. They actually have deep blue, silky curtains, protecting us from the invading sunlight. All we have at home is a tatty, see-through cloth, attempting to cover the windows but can never reach the edges. I can't believe they are what caught my eyes first. The rest of the room is incredible. The wooden table is enormous and has several engravings on it. From what I can tell, they're the names of every tribute to go into the Games from District Four. The chairs look like bright, blue thrones, fit for royalty. We literally had stumps. If a tree would get too big in our garden, we'd cut it down and take out the stump and use it as a seat. I can't wait for what the beds look like. They couldn't possibly be any better than the train's bed. There is a huge, glass chandelier in the middle of the room, dangling over the table. I wouldn't like to put my head underneath that. We are lead to the drop-dead gorgeous sofa with blue, plush cushions lying on it.

Thankfully, I know one of the past victors so I chat to her before the wall-sized television blares out the Capitol Anthem and shuts us up. A woman named Sagittaria Duncain comes on to the screen and announces the stunning tributes for this year. Why, thank you very much. She reads the list of the names of the tributes and how old they are, whether they volunteered or were reaped, and if so, why. As the list goes on, I see one of my soon-to-be mentors writing down some stuff in a notepad, occasionally glancing at the screen to hear who's next. I take a quick peek and notice he's writing down whether they're a Career and how long they'll most likely last in the Games. He looks at me and says something which I can only take in a good way: "This will help you, kid." I guess I don't need an explanation for that. When the list finishes, the guy with the notepad looks up and we all look to him as if he's a baby and he's about to say his first word.

"You're not going to believe this. There are 11 volunteers, this year. Reggie being one of them." 11 volunteers? Really? That's just under half of the tributes. I don't think this has ever happened before and when I think one record's been smashed, Sagittaria announces another record. The fact that, for the first time ever, both tributes from District Twelve volunteered. Wow. These Games may actually be more interesting than I thought. Before long, Sagittaria runs us through the chariot rides and points out the potential tributes. Both me and Veronika being in that group. They focus on our costumes more than what's necessary but that's not a problem, I guess. More screen time means more sponsors. I look over to Veronika and she looks absolutely terrified. Bless her, she's only 14. I put my arm around her and whisper into her ear.

"Just ignore the other tributes. We'll stay on our island and I will make sure you go home." With that, she gives me a quick smile before being rudely interrupted by Thalia, our escort.

"Right," annoyingly, she rolls her 'r's' in her weird accent, "dinner time. Everyone to the table and we'll have an avox engrave Veronika's and Reggie's names into the table." I swear she loves to sing instead of speak. To be honest, I'd rather she just shut up altogether.

We are taken to the table and I can't believe my eyes. It looks like someone just drew a rainbow on all the food. Blazing red tomatoes, bright orange carrots, yellow bananas, green beans, blue... I don't even know what they are, indigo plums and pink...

"Thalia," I have to ask, "what are those pink things?"

"Those are pomegranates," she replies, "you peel off the skin and eat the seeds inside."

Interesting. I'll be sure to give them a go. We sit down and I'm given the fanciest set of silver cutlery. All we have at home is a couple knives and rusty forks and spoons. I'm not sure if I should start eating yet, so I wait for someone else to start. Once Thalia takes something from the centre, I lunge for the pomegranates. They're massive so I only take one. I peel off the skin and grab my spoon. As soon as I put the seeds in my mouth, I feel an explosion of sweet flavour. These are the nicest things I have ever eaten. I try some other foods but nothing can compare to the amazing taste of pomegranates. I would win these Games, just to have more pomegranates. That's how much I love them. I realise I need to wash my food down with a drink. If the food is this good, I can't wait to see what the drinks are like. I notice there is already a drink next to me. It's clear but has bubbles rising from the bottom. I've never seen anything like this before. We only have water at home, unless we find fruit and make a fruit juice. I take a sip and my tongue is met with a very tingly sensation, mixed with a sour lemon taste. I try downing it in one but it's impossible. Anyway, I want to savour the taste.

"What is this drink?" I ask, drinking it until there isn't a single drop left.

"It's called lemonade," answers one of the previous victors, "when I won, the first thing I drank was lemonade and I haven't stopped drinking it since." I'm not surprised.

"Right," starts Thalia, still annoying me with her rolling of the 'r's, " tomorrow morning, you will have your first day of training. You will have three days of training and then you will have your individual sessions with the gamemakers to determine your score and odds for the Games. I will explain more about it soon. Now, off to bed. You have a big day ahead of you."

Finally. Bed. The train's beds were amazing and I know the Capitol ones will be even better. I walk into my room and oh my gosh, it's incredible. I run straight to the bathroom because you know, needs, and it's the fanciest bathroom I've ever seen. It's not surprising considering it's the Capitol. The shower has so many buttons that I don't even know what half of them do. I only use the buttons that have pictures on that I understand; the temperature, the power and the soap dispenser. I've never had a shower this nice. I stand in a machine, press the only button, and within two minutes, I'm completely dry. My king-sized bed is on a large, round podium, surrounded by glass-covered water. I step on it and it looks like I'm walking on water. I look down and I see thousands of tiny fish of all colours and sizes. I switch off the light and get into my bed. If I were to die right now, I'd die happy. I drift off into a peaceful sleep and I don't even care if I don't wake up tomorrow. To be honest, I'd rather not.

**Bianca Calder, 18, District 5**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Just five more minutes, mum," I call out.

"You're not in District Five anymore, remember?" A voice comes through the door. Damn, I was hoping I was still at home. "You're late. Training starts in 20 minutes."

Uh oh. I jump out of bed. So much for the stretching, which I've been waiting to do. I hop into my already laid out training clothes and rush into the dining room to scoff down some breakfast and slurp down my drink, completely ignoring "manners." Emma Lyron, our escort, quickly takes us to the lift and we get to the training centre with five minutes to spare. I must admit, I'm pretty impressed with that. Once I'm in the centre, I realise I'm not the last one there. There's still some tributes who haven't arrived.

My plan today is to join the Careers, along with Killian. This is so embarrassing but, I may have developed a small crush on Killian. First of all, his name is Killian, which can be nicknamed as 'Kill.' You would not want to mess with a guy named "Kill." Everyone has their own preference in what a person looks like (long hair, green eyes, tall, short etc) and my preference is short, black hair with blue eyes. Killian meets all those criterion, with messy hair, which is a bonus. I hope this doesn't go further than just a small crush as I wouldn't be able to bear it if he died. I can't bear the thought now, let alone when it may actually happen. The training instructor tells us to try all stations as just being able to fight won't be enough to survive. I know I'll be fine with combat as I've been training for the past 12 years. I'm fairly good with swimming, due to swimming at the lake by the power plant. I know I need more plant knowledge as I only know of nightlock, which is a very poisonous berry, and a couple safe ones. The gamemakers will more than likely put more poisonous berries and plants in the Games, like they did many years ago by making everything poisonous, so I need to do more research about them. My other weakness is probably camouflage as I'm always the first to get found in hide-and-seek. I'll need to cover all the basic survival techniques, as well.

As soon as the instructor allows us to go off and train, Kill and I walk straight towards Ratchet, as I'm assuming he's the leader of the Career pack after watching his Reaping. He's very intimidating but I look past it and tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Oi, Ratchet," I have act badass to get his acceptance.

"What do you want, Five?" His words are like ice, and apparently, so is his spit. Gross.

"We want to join the Careers. We're strong, willing to kill and will help you in any way." Seems a good enough reason.

"Depends. Do either of you have any fears?"

"No," Killian pipes in.

"Well, I have a fear of heights, but not a very big one, and claustrophobia." I hope that doesn't hinder my chances.

"Hmm," Ratchet thinks to himself, "any weaknesses?"

"Only camouflage, really," I reply. That's not too bad.

"Mainly planning. I've never been good with that." That's not good coming from Killian.

"Hmm," Ratchet repeats, "we'll take the girl but not the boy." Oh no. That doesn't even make sense. I didn't do as well as him in that interview. I look towards Kill and he's devastated. He walks away and trains on his own.

"Wait," comes a very distinct, female voice, "what do you mean "we"?" Hadley Rymerse of District One. Oh, brilliant.

"I think we can both agree that I'm the leader of this group," Ratchet retorts, "do you have a problem with that?" He stands about an inch from her face, towering her and making her cower. She backs away towards Grayson and starts chatting away.

Getting back to reality; "why won't you take Killian?" I ask, hiding my disappointment, "he seems fine."

"I don't take non-volunteers. If he was really into it, he would have taken pride when his name was called out, like me. I don't trust him."

"Please, let him in. We could use him as bait." Why did I just say that? The look on Ratchet's face confuses me.

"Okay. We'll take him. Just be sure he doesn't screw up." His nose is right up against my face at this point but I can't help smiling as I'll be with Killian. Maybe I really do fancy him. I beckon Killian over and give him the good news. Ratchet tells us to start training with things we're not familiar with then tomorrow we'll train with things we know we're not good at. I have higher hopes for these Games now.

**Desmond Cordus, 17, District 10**

This training centre is unbelievable. It has everything you would need, and more. I don't even know what some of these weapons are but I can't wait to find out what they do. Even though I have no intention of killing anyone, I still find these kind of things interesting. The one weapon that catches my eye is the double-bladed axe. I pick it up and it's the perfect weight. I give it a few swings and I know this is the weapon made for me.

The weapons trainer gives me a dummy to practise my axe skills on and it's obvious I need the practise. I barely make a dent on the dummy the first few swings so I keep trying. When I get to my 20th try, I manage to slice the dummy's arm clean off. I know in the Games the scenario will be completely different. No-one is exactly going to let me practise killing them. With a few more successful blows, I'm confident that I can use the axe in the Games without problem.

I remember the training instructor advising us to do all stations, including survival techniques. It would be helpful if I learned how to make a fire, as it will most likely be very cold at night. Everyone always says lighting a fire is another way of screaming "Kill me now" as the other tributes will be able to find you easily. However, we have our own islands so the chances of being found are slightly smaller. I walk over to the station and wait until the boy from Seven is done. Once the flame goes up in his face, which I find very funny, he gives up and walks away. I ask the trainer what the best way to make a fire is and he simply says you should rub two sticks together. Seems legit. He says the friction will start the fire but it will take a while to get it started.

Luckily, I have good upper body strength. The flame starts within five minutes and I know I have that skill sorted. I don't want to rush all the stations as I have three days to try out all the things. Next, I try the tree-climbing station. Each island is bound to have some trees and if Hypatia dies, being able to climb trees will come in handy as I will be able to spy on my prey on another island until the moment comes. Not that I want to do that but whatever it takes to survive, I guess. The tree climbing goes quite successfully until I inevitably fall. Why am I not surprised. I don't feel anything but I guess that's because I'm in shock. I look down and find that thankfully, nothing is broken. Phew. I give up on tree climbing, for now, and try the net station.

Nope.

I'm not even going to explain what went wrong with that but what I will say is, if I ever see another net, I may genuinely throw up. The bell sounds to tell us it's lunchtime. Perfect. I'm starving.

They serve up dishes that I still don't recognise, but they taste good so I don't complain. The couple from Six come over to me and stay quiet, right in my face.

"Do you want my bread?" I really have no idea what they want.

"No," the boy replies, "actually, we were hoping you would join us in an alliance, in case one of our pair dies."

"Right, here's the thing," I already feel myself making a scene, "what is the point in having an alliance when your allies are either going to die or kill you. Either way, it's not going to be a happy ending. You'll start getting too attached and next thing you know, they'll be gone. Forever. Plus, we're going to be on islands and only one person can leave the island at one time, so we'd never see each other anyway until one of the alliance dies." At this point, everyone in the lunch room is looking at me and there are tears forming in the eyes of the Six siblings. "Just forget the whole idea of allies and just focus on surviving. There. A good survivor's tip. Now go away." Glad I got that off my chest. I may have just put a target on my back. Crap.

The bell sounds to tell us we can go back and train. I'm already tired but I get through the next few hours and get through a portion of the stations. I can't wait to get some rest tonight. The next few days are going to be hectic. I'm certainly not looking forward to the interviews and don't even get me started on the actual Games themselves.


	16. Training, Day 2

**I'm so sorry this is so late guys! I've had so much going on in the past two weeks, plus I've had major writer's block. Just to let you know, I have the bloodbath deaths sorted but please keep voting because it can easily change. I probably won't be updating for another two weeks as I have a GCSE and I really need to revise... Please PM, Favourite, Review and Vote :) (and, of course, enjoy!)**

**Ratchet Binch, 18, District 2**

I can't believe I allowed that wimp from Five into our Career pack. Oh well. We can use him as bait. Although, he'll have to stay on his island if the chick comes with us. I guess that's not too bad. She's pretty hot. Shame she's going to have to die if I want to win, though, which I do.

I'm already eyeing down tributes. Intimidating them to make sure they don't get the upper hand when it comes to the Games. The boy from Three cowers away to his District partner and I can't help but laugh at how pathetic he is.

"You're first, Three," I shout over to him, "and don't you forget it."

Perfect. I have him in my grasp. I can't wait to dig my axe into his stomach and have the first kill of the Games. That has a nice ring to it. "First kill of the Fifth Quarter Quell." I'll keep my word with that and make it true. I've already come up with a plan for the Games and that is to kill each tribute I see, without hesitation, then kill every Career while they're sleeping, just like that girl did from Nine a few years ago. I must admit, considering she was a Nine girl, she was pretty smart. I heard people talking that her younger sister is in the Games this year. She's next on my list. I just hope nobody has the same plan as me.

Yesterday, I told my group to train with things they're not familiar with. I've never realised how much knowledge about safe and poisonous berries and foods are is needed in the Games as, from previous experiences, tributes have died from eating the wrong things and I still can't tell what is poisonous and what is safe. I'll have to rely on a smarter tribute for that.

Today, I need to try and focus on something I've never used before. The spear looks straight at me and calls me over. I've always known I'm a good thrower so I just shoo the instructor away. I got this. I pick up the metre-long stick and stand at the front of the long stretch for me to throw the spear. I bring my right arm back and swing it forward with as much power as I can muster. When I feel the time is right, I let my fingers drop from the spear and let it fly. It shoots through the air like a knife, except faster, and pierces the dummy's heart. I told you. I got this.

I try out a few other throwing weapons and I realise I'm invincible. Once I get my hands on a throwing weapon, I'm unstoppable. I'm going to win for sure.

**Jiffit Skeeter, 14, District 3**

Perfect. I already have my first death threat. Plus, it's the first one in the Games this year. I'm dead for sure, but that doesn't stop me from trying to do better so that I may actually survive. However, I'm going to stay away from Ratchet for as long as I can, especially after seeing his ability with the spear.

I stand at the hand to hand combat station with Wren and listen to the instructor about what the best movements are when defending yourself. Thankfully, I'm a very fast learner so I pick up on what he says very quickly. However, I'm very weak, physically. I have very little muscle and my fingers are long and nimble. My feet are way too big for me at the moment so hopefully, that means I may have a growth spurt soon. The Careers are finishing up with their training for the morning by showing off everything they already know. I have a feeling that a Career will win this year. There are six this year and one of them literally killed to be here.

I'm surprised both tributes from Five joined the Careers and I'm even more surprised Ratchet allowed Killian to join, especially after he rejected him first. I can't help but notice Bianca staring at Killian. She obviously fancies him and fancying someone is probably the biggest mistake in the Games. But that is an advantage to me, though, because if Killian dies, Bianca won't want to do anything and will probably give up.

Back to the training, out of my five attempts, I only manage to get the trainer down once, and that's only because he was going easy on me. I have no hope for close quarters combat so I'll have to stick to ranged weapons such as explosives and traps. Just before I reach the traps station, the bell signals for lunch. After that discussion between the boy from Ten and the siblings from Six, I've given up on the idea of allies, except for Wren.

All we get for lunch is a bowl of slop. That's it. The drink looks so disgusting I'd rather dehydrate than drink it. I thought Capitol food was meant to be the best in the nation! Anyway, after I hold my nose while force-feeding myself the pathetic excuse for food, we are allowed to go back and train. I walk over to the traps station and, as I have had experience in this field before, I remind myself of all the things I need to make a good trap; wire, spring, bait, rope and the trap itself. This will be perfect for hunting animals. Probably not best for hunting tributes. Although, if they get their leg snared, they won't be able to walk and I'll be able to get them. I love my genius. I've noticed in previous games that brains beats brawn most of the time.

I set up the trap and the trainer brings a rabbit in so I can test if my trap works.

_Snap!_

It works! Poor rabbit...

I spend another hour or two on the different types of traps and I learn about more traps that I've never even seen used before. I'll be sure to use these in the Games.

**Adia Reckless, 14, District 8**

I feel so sorry for Jiffit. We haven't even started the Games and he's already been told he'll be the first to die, at the hands of a Career. I know we're both 14 but I can't help but think he's so cute in his glasses. Damn... I promised myself I wouldn't fall for another tribute. Well, I'm not falling for him - I just like him... a lot.

Aden beckons me over and tells me something disappointing.

"We're not going to ally with anyone. We're just going to stay on our island and let the other tributes fight. We'll have supplies on our island so we won't need to leave. Okay?"

"Fine," I reply. He's actually very intimidating. Wait. "But what if one of us dies? Where would we go after the island sinks?"

"Whoever still has their island," he answers, coldly. You'd have to get me hyped up on morphling to get me to go near a Career. They're just so terrifying. Especially Ratchet.

Aden and I separate to train with different stations. He goes over to the sprinting station so he can learn to run quickly. Isn't it just one foot in front of the other? Apparently not. There's technique and loads of stuff like that to learn about. He seems to be good enough so when I'm getting slashed by another tribute, he'll know how to be a coward. Helpful, considering he's my ally. There's something about Aden that I can't quite put my finger on. He's hiding something but I have no idea what. I have a go at the explosives station and as it turns out, I'm actually quite good at it.

The training instructor advises me to find the explosives at the Cornucopia and go straight to my island. As soon as both me and Aden are there, I should set up explosives at the entrance of the pathway to my island to stop other tributes from getting in. Seems like a good enough plan. Although, that means I have to join the bloodbath and hope that I don't become a victim of it.

I decide to join Aden with his running and sprinting and give it a go. I get timed on how fast I can do a certain amount of meters and in every single one of the time trials, I'm mere seconds behind Aden. This proves that if he is getting attacked, I can be a coward too. I ask Aden if we can try something together, like fire building because I'm obviously going to need help.

We walk over to the station and find out the best way to build a fire is by rubbing two sticks together. It's easier said than done. It took me well over ten minutes to get the fire going and because of my very weak attention span, I only realised I made the fire by smelling burning clothes when looking at another tribute. After I could smell burning, I could feel burning. Uh oh. I looked round and my once dark brown hair was now an orange inferno. I quickly put it out and ran to another station. I'm never going there again.

There's so many things to try out and I only have half a day left after this! I'll have to get Aden to learn things that I don't know and vice versa. I go over to the camouflage station. What troubles me is that why would you have paint in the Games? Couldn't you just cover yourself with leaves and mud? Nope. I've always been good at hiding so now's my chance to get even better.

That didn't go too smoothly... Somehow I got paint on my teeth. I think I'll just stick to hiding behind trees. The bell signals for the end of the day and I realise I still need loads of time. I shouldn't have wasted so much of it getting distracted.

We all drop our weapons etc and walk over to the lift to take us all back to our floors. First the District One tributes get out with happy looks on their faces.

"You're all dead. The lot of you!"

Bye Ratchet. The rest follow suit until we reach my floor. I greet Aria at the door and we have a simple dinner. After what I ate at lunch, anything would look more appetising. I finish my food and excuse myself. I know I didn't really do much but I was still sweating buckets, so I decide to have a nice, hot, relaxing bath. There are so many buttons to choose from and the button with the flowers on it looks promising. As soon as I press the button, the candles around the bath suddenly light and I take one whiff and am blasted by the aroma of lavenders. The last time I smelt lavender was when I was six and my dad found some growing in the garden. It never grew again after that.

After my amazing bath, I dress into comfortable pyjamas and go back to the living room to find out more about the tributes and the arena. The Gamemakers give us a low-down on the rules so we don't forget. Each district pair has their own island. Each island is based on the pair's district. Only one person may leave the island at a time. There are 12 paths leading from the Cornucopia's island to each District island. Each archway shows the entrance and has the number of the District on it. Once the Games begin, we have 10 minutes to get at least one tribute onto our island, otherwise we die on the spot. We must be getting something like a chip put into us. If both tributes leave the island, they will both die on the spot. Once a tribute dies, the island they came from will start to sink, giving the other tribute 10 minutes to get off the island, if they are still there. Tributes can invade other islands and the Cornucopia island is a communal island. Every now and then, small islands will appear for tributes to fight on. When the island sinks, it will sink into either water or quicksand, depending on where your island is situated.

When the Capitol seal comes on screen and the anthem starts to play, I wish everybody a good night and go to bed.


	17. Training Day 3Training Scores

**Long A/N: I'm so so so sorry for being 3 months late in updating! I have had major writers block to the point that I got headaches thinking about this. When I was ready to start updating again, I had to do so many things in the space of a very short time. I had to miss a weekend due to having to do an expedition, I've had to do exams so I've had to put my fanfiction behind the revision, then, when I thought I was done, I had to move house again. Also, I've had a lot on my back due to other people. I'm on my summer holidays now so updates will be more frequent. However, I am going on holiday for a week in a couple of days so I'll update when I get back. This is the 3rd training day and the training scores. Please vote for your favourite character because I know some of you are only voting for one person when you can vote for 3. Please follow, favourite, vote and review and more chapters will be coming your way!**

* * *

**Fallow Coulter, 18, District 11**

This is it. The last half-day of training before we get to show off our abilities to the Gamemakers, do our interviews, then do whatever it takes to go back home. It's all gone so quick. In just two days, I'll be finding out whether I will be dead within the next two weeks.

I wake up to an unpleasant feeling in my stomach and I know what's going to happen. You know when you start feeling like you're going to throw up and you are given a mental 10 second warning before your insides become outside? Well, I'm in that position right now. As I'm rushing towards the toilet, I feel the sick climbing my throat. Gross, I know. You try being in this situation. I lift the toilet seat up and... I think you can guess what happened next. Morning sickness. One of the painful parts of being pregnant.

"Fallow?" Someone's at the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" It's Aika, my escort. Surprisingly, he's actually quite nice. Supportive and helpful.

"I'm fine," I reply, "just a bit nervous for the individual training sessions later." I swear my lying ability is getting better. I place both hands on top of my head, while still sitting in front of the toilet, as I feel like my head is about to spring off. Why do people get pregnant? It's so painful!

"Bless you. I know they seem daunting but you'll be fine, I promise. Come to breakfast when you feel better. Training starts in an hour."

Thinking about the individual training sessions actually makes me feel more sick, like that's possible. I rise up, trying to be steady, and make my way back to my bedroom. While I was in the toilet, my avox laid out my training clothes. I've never been a fashion freak so I don't really care what I look like. I stumble into the living room and greet everyone else. Robert seems terrified. He has every right to be, though, he's only 12.

Breakfast goes by like a blur as I quickly scoff anything I can down my throat as I have nothing in my stomach after this morning's incident.

I still have about 20 minutes until the training session so I watch a bit of TV. Obviously, the only thing on TV is the reruns of previous Games. So, I decide to watch one of the first. The Games have changed so much since the start. It took tributes so much longer to die and there wasn't really a bloodbath. Only one or two died right at the start. Nowadays, you'd be surprised if the tally was below six for the bloodbath.

When the 20 minutes is up, Robert and I are lead to the lift that will take us down to the Training Centre for the last time. Once we get in, the District 12 tributes are already there. To be honest, I have high hopes for both of the tributes from 12. They both volunteered, which is a first ever. Plus, they're both 18. I have a good feeling about 12 this year. I wish I could say the same about my District, but, no offence to him, I'd be surprised if Robert makes it past the bloodbath. He's one of the only two 12 year olds. The other being Jasper from 9. The pair from 10 join us and the boy, Desmond, I think, looks more scared than the girl. As we descend further towards the Training Centre, more tributes join us in the lift. I am right up against the wall and this really isn't helping my claustrophobia. I can't even hear the Careers trying to intimidate the rest of us due to being so far away from them.

Once we get out of the lift, we have our briefing and then are sent straight off to do what we want. The supervisor instructed us to go over everything we've learned and not try and learn new things. So, I go back over to the weapons section and pick up my favourite weapon. The sword. I like other bladed weapons but the sword feels the best for me.

The instructor gives me a 30-second time limit to "kill" as many dummies as I can. It's really hard because it's difficult to get your sword out of the body once you've put it in there. I manage to get through four by the timer ends but that doesn't say anything. When I'm in the actual Games and I'm against four other tributes, I don't think they'll be standing around waiting for me to kill them. I give the test another go and I manage to kill six. Slight improvement but it still doesn't mean anything. All it tells me is that I can stab six inanimate objects in 30 seconds.

After that, I go over to the sprint test. I know for a fact that I'm quick when it comes to running as I've had to run to work several times because I always overslept. After doing my sprint, I look at the table and see where I came. The sprint test is compulsory so everyone has to do it. Starting from the bottom, I try and find my name. I get to 5th place and I still can't find my name. 4th, no. 3rd, no. 2nd, no. I came first! That's such an amazing feeling! At least I know I will be able to run away from other tributes.

I hardly even hear the bell telling us that training is officially over and we now have to do our individual sessions. Already, I'm petrified as I don't know how to handle myself in front of an audience. It's been OK for the past three days because I haven't had anyone focusing on me entirely. The whole group of game-makers will be watching me as I fail.

* * *

**Zahir Ashford, 18, District 7**

This is it. The individual training sessions. This is what determines my chances of winning, among other things. After lunch, I walk down to waiting room, along with the other 23 tributes and await our judgement. We are given a pep talk before we actually go in and it's pretty much the same as the normal training session pep talk.

We have to wait outside the training centre and then go in one by one. The girl has to go first, which gives me about five-ten minutes extra to prepare. However, that does mean I'll be on my own for a while. So far two tributes have come out crying and the rest have come out confident, most notably the Careers. I have no idea how the pair from Five are in the Careers and not the pair from Four. Anyway, the boy from Six is about to come out, which means it's Velora's turn. For a 13 year old, she is good. She can throw knives well, run, is fairly strong and is alright at using axes. She may be a reliable ally. After the boy from Six comes out, Velora goes in.

"Good luck," I whisper just enough for her to hear but no-one else, "show them everything you can do."

The next five minutes go by so slowly. Every ten seconds I find myself looking at the clock. After what feels like hours, my name is called to go into the training centre. I stand up slowly and avoid eye contact with the other tributes. For all I know, they could be trying to put me off. I walk through the door and I look up to see about 20-30 gamemakers getting ready to judge me.

"Zahir Ashford, District Seven."

"You may begin, Zahir," the head Gamemaker says. I don't know what to do first. I had a plan in my head but I've completely forgotten it. I look around and find exactly I've been looking for my whole time here. The axe. I walk over to it and the trainer sets up five dummies around me. I grab the axe and swing it right into the first dummy's stomach. I struggle to pull it back out but when I do, I drop it. Well done, Z. I pick it back up and start slashing at the other dummies. I miss a couple of times because I didn't account for the weight of the axe. Once I'm done, I go to the weights station. Here, my plan is to prove my strength. I grab a large weight and throw it straight over my head. It goes a fair distance before landing with a huge _bang_ and making the ground shake. I want to show off my accuracy too, so I go over to the spears and knives area.

Now, I'll admit I've never been good with knives so it won't come as a shock to you that I have a deep gash in my forearm from not handling a knife correctly. I had to be taken out of the training centre before I could finish and get taken to the emergency room. I have to have a huge bandage around my arm to stop the blood flow.

It hurts so much and I can't put much pressure on my arm. I hope it will heal before the Games otherwise I'm screwed as I won't be able to lift my axe, or do anything remotely useful. I am now in my bedroom, where I'm meant to rest my arm. I can come back into the living room when the training scores are announced.

"Why can't I rest it in the living room?" I'm really angry now, as you might have guessed.

"Because you can rest easier in your bedroom," says one of the past victors.

"I don't care. Let me bring a pillow in and I'll be able to rest it there!"

"No. Stay in here and get some rest. Have a quick nap or something." With that, he slams the door shut. I swear I heard the door lock. All I can do now is wait for my score. It's just hit me that I'll be getting a very low score. Damn it!

* * *

**Jasper Morgenstern, 12, District 9**

Seeing the boy from Seven come out with a huge gash down his arm really puts me off for my session... I didn't know it could be that brutal. Maybe he made a mistake. What if I make a mistake? Oh God! I can't stop shaking.

My name has just been called and I'm about to go in. How do I present myself? Do I introduce myself or do I just go straight into it? To be safe, I'll introduce myself. I walk in, trying not to show my nerves and stand in front of the Gamemakers.

"Jasper Morgenstern, District Nine," I say as loudly as I can without shouting.

"Welcome Jasper, you may begin when you are ready."

That takes a load of pressure of my back. These people seem nice, even though they want to see 23 children die... Right, I need to focus on my priorities. I need to show off my archery skills, my camouflage techniques, climbing and, if I have time, cooking.

I walk straight over to the archery station and pick up the bow that feels right for me. It's silver with flickers of gold at each end. The string is so thin but so strong also. This is the one for me. I pick up the silver arrow adjacent and place it into the string. I balance it on the ledge and pull the string back next to my face. I shut my left eye and squint so I can get a better aim. Once my eye and arrow are lined up with the target, I let go and the arrow splits through the air and lands straight in the heart of the target. I can't help but smile at what I've just achieved. I pick up another arrow and walk over to the next target. I try to speed up so I can show the Gamemakers that I would be able to shoot at a moment's notice. I pull the string back towards my face and let go instantly. The arrow wobbles a bit in the air and lands on the left side of the body. Just off target. That won't look good for my score. I try again once more and I take my time. The brush of the string on the side of my face feels so good and when my eyeline, arrow and target are all lined up, I let go of the arrow and it shoots fast, straight into the heart of the target and straight through the other side.

The climbing station is the next thing on my agenda so I walk over to it and tell the trainer I won't need a harness because there obviously won't be any in the Games. I climb about four meters before my foot slips and gives way. I come crashing down to the floor with a _thud_ and realise I can't waste time. I get up and try again and this time I get to the top of the climbing tree. I ring the bell at the top to show that I've done and climb back down again. I start jumping down to speed things up.

Before I let myself get carried away, I walk over to the camouflage station. I don't use the paints because there is a very low chance of there being face paint in the Games. I grab some leaves and dirt from the woods area and come back. I start chewing on the leaves to give them the stickiness and mix it with the dirt. I plaster it over my face and exposed parts of my body. I make sure the Gamemakers are watching so they can see my accuracy when I put myself against the ground and trees. I get some impressed looks which only makes me feel good.

I sense that I still have some time left before I have to finish so I go over to the cooking station. After a couple failed attempts at making a fire, the wood bursts into flames. That's part one done. Next, I grab the food rations and put them in the pan. It takes about 15 minutes to cook through and I give the food to one of the Gamemakers. The look on their face shows I've done well. Once the Gamemakers finish writing their notes, they allow me to leave. I think I've done quite well, despite my slight errors. I just have to wait for the results now.

I go up to my room and greet everybody else. I tell them all I feel I did alright and that I might get a fairly high score, in my opinion. I tell them exactly what I did and they all agreed I might get a seven or even and eight. That's good considering I'm from District Nine. The scores will be announced in a few hours so for the meantime, I have a shower and relax in my bedroom. I have a little nap and wake up just in time for the scores.

* * *

**Killian Edwards, 18, District 5**

This is it. The scores for our individual training sessions. I think I did quite well considering I'm in the Career Pack, just about. If I don't get a high enough score, I'll be surely thrown out. I don't want that to happen. I can't be separated from Bianca. I know you can't have relationships in the Games but I can't help but feel something for her.

The TV turns on and the Head Gamemaker's face appears on the screen. "Good evening, people of Panem. Today, 24 tributes showed the Gamemakers their skills that they believe would help them in the Games. The tributes were judged based on their accuracy, their skill and performance. One by one, the tributes came into the training centre and showed off their preferred ways of survival. We had skills such as archery, cooking, fighting, climbing and knowledge. The scores range from 0-11, with zero being the worst. Without further ado, here are the scores."

My heart is beating through my chest right now. Anything below and eight and I'm out of the Careers. They're starting from District One so I don't have to wait too long for my score. To be honest, I have to feel sorry for the tributes from Twelve as they have to wait ages. It's about to start.

"Coming from District One," Aaron Bennett, the Head Gamemaker, begins," Grayson Aspen and Hadley Rymerse. Both claiming a 10 for their scores. From District Two, Ratchet Binch with a very respectable 11 and Cardamon Mason with a 10. From District Three, Jiffit Skeeter has been given a 5. Wren Vinness has been given a 4." I can tell Aaron Bennett is already getting bored after announcing the main Career Districts. It's usually just downhill from here. Hopefully not for me.

"Reggie Elliam from District Four, a very good 9. And Veronika Slaton, also with a good score of 8."

Okay, my turn. My nails are clutching at the fabric of my chair. I have no idea what I'll get. Please, I just need an 8 and I'll be fine.

"Killian Edwards of District Five, 8. Also from District Five, Bianca Calder with a score of 9. Over to District Six with the twins, Dan and Kim Zadell..." Phew, an eight. Exactly what I needed.

"...twinning with their scores as well at a 4. Now for District Seven. Zahir Ashford with a score of 2. Velora Demont with a much higher score of 8." I wonder how Zahir got that 2. What did he do to get that score?

"Jasper Morgenstern and Leanna Gibbs from District Nine with scores of 7 and 6, respectively. District Ten with Desmond Cordus and Hypatia Cruslin. Desmond has been given a 6 and Hypatia a 5. Robert Blade, from District Eleven, has an 8. Fallow Coulter takes a 7. Finally, we are at the final District, District Twelve, people. Eric Johnson takes home a very congratulatory 9 and Agnes takes a 5. Those are the scores of the tributes, which will base their odds of winning. The official odds will be up later and you can make your bets then. For now, here are the scores of the tributes coming up on your screen in case you missed them."

And there they are:

Grayson Aspen - 10

Hadley Rymerse - 10

Ratchet Binch - 11

Cardamon Mason - 10

Jiffit Skeeter - 5

Wren Vinness - 4

Reggie Elliam - 9

Veronika Slaton - 8

Killian Edwards - 8

Bianca Calder - 9

Dan Zadell - 4

Kim Zadell - 4

Zahir Ashford - 2

Velora Demont - 8

Aden Hanran - 7

Adia Reckless - 5

Jasper Morgenstern - 7

Leanna Gibbs - 6

Desmond Cordus - 6

Hypatia Cruslin - 5

Robert Blade - 8

Fallow Coulter - 7

Eric Johnson - 9

Agnes Burnghese - 5

Those are the scores for the tributes this year. I must say, I'm quite surprised at a couple of them, especially Eric Johnson and Reggie Elliam. One of the past victors starts writing down the necessary information, what score each of them got, who are Careers, who to look out for, who to ignore etc.

"Right, I think it's time for an early night for you two," Emma, our escort says. I feel so tired right now, especially after that intense moment waiting for my score. At least I can sleep easy, knowing I am still in the Careers.


End file.
